No Way Out
by Aurorazilla
Summary: "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want any of this! It's not my fault! But I'm in so deep, there's no way out." Santana is HBIC of McKinley and Brittany is the local badass. What happens when one breakup leads to them being fake girlfriends? Will a certain brunette questioning her sexuality fall for her worst enemy? R&R please! (M for lady lovin' & cursing)
1. One Message

**I'm taking a break from my other story, and I came up with this one. Sorry, I have a bit of writer's block with Open Your Eyes - but I promise I'll post soon for that one. This one is less emotional - kinda. No cutting involved so that's a plus!  
**

**Anyway, this one flip-flops POV's between San and Britt. This includes HBIC!Santana and Badass!Brittany**

**Yeah, Britt being a !Badass is popular apparently so I decided to give it a go :3**

**So, without further delay, Enjoy my latest story _No Way out_! And don't forget to R&R**

_**Santana's POV**_

I didn't ask for this. I didn't _want _any of this! It's not my fault! But I'm in so deep, there's no way out.

My name is Santana Lopez. I'm the HBIC of William McKinley Highschool in Lima, Ohio. I have a pretty good life, I guess you could say. My dad is a famous surgeon, my mom is the CEO of a company, and I'm head captain of the Cheerios. I'm dating local "bad boy" Noah "Puck" Puckerman and I have the whole football team and the Cheerios wrapped around my finger. Pretty good right? Wrong.

There's this _irritating _blonde who's competing with me for running the school, and it's _pissing me off_. Her name is Brittany Pierce – the "bad girl" of the school. She always wears this _stupid _leather jacket and rides this _hideous _motorcycle and she thinks she's so fucking cool but she's not! She's got this I-don't-give-a-single-fuck attitude about her that everybody respects. She's in _all of my classes_, too. So I walk in the hall, and _bam _there's Brittany, I walk into English, and _bam _there's Brittany, I walk in to Gym, and guess what? There's Brittany!

She's also the _biggest _slut in the school – and that's coming from me. Sure, I've had sex with every guy on the football team, but she's done just that, and more. She's bi. So she's had sex with every guy and girl she could get her slutty little hands on. To make matters worse – she's trying to lay every Cheerio. I've told my girls to stay away from her, but five have already admitted to falling into her arms! She's like a plague! Everybody she touches, she has sex with – she calls it "Brittany's Touch". They say you never know what the touch is, but it happens anyway. It could be as simple as a touch on the shoulder, or even a brush on the arm in the hallway. Either way – it happens, then she seduces you, then you wake up one morning alone in your bed. Yeah. _Alone_. My best friend Quinn had cried pretty hard about that when it happened to her.

Anyway, I'm in really deep shit.

It all started a month ago – crazy, isn't it? How in such a short amount of time my life could change completely – and it all began with one message.

I was sitting on my laptop, on facebook, when I got it. I was supposed to be doing homework, but fuck that. Suddenly, that familiar chatbox opened up.

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**We need a break.**

_What?! _I gulped audibly.

_**Santana Snix Lopez: **_**What? Hell no!**

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**Sorry.**_** Puckasaurus Puckerman is offline.**_

What was happening? Why?

I got up and almost fell on my face. "Shit!" I spat.

"_Mija_! No cursing!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

_"__Lo siento, mamá!" _I replied, standing back up and leaning on my bed for support.

Why was Puck breaking up with me? We had a deal! He could sleep with whomever, and I could sleep with whomever – it was a perfect deal! Suddenly the room started spinning and I sat down on my fluffy mattress.

Okay, deep breaths, Santana. Maybe he wants another blow job – yeah, that's it. He just needs some Lopez Lovin'.

I went downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Mija? Where are you going? It's eight on a school night!" Mom looked at me with her eyes squinted accusingly from the couch.

"Sorry, mama, I have to go. I'll be back in an hour. I promise." I slammed the front door shut and sped to Puck's house.

I pounded hard on the door until the familiar tall, tan jock appeared.

"San?" He looked tired. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm here to _discuss _some things. Can I come in?" I asked, shoving him aside seductively, walking into the living room.

"What things?" He shut the door and sat down beside me on the couch, where I was puffing my breasts out of my already too-tight top.

"You know, things like _why you're breaking up with me_. And _how we can fix them_." I winked.

"I'm breaking up with you because all you want is sex." He replied simply, gulping audibly.

"So do you!"

"No, I don't! San, I want romance. I want to be able to know you're mine and only mine. Not somebody else's every night." He sighed frustratedly. "I _love _you, Santana. And I don't want you to sleep with any other guy or make out with any girl during parties or-"

"Wait! Do _what _at parties?" I cut him off.

He didn't look surprised I stopped him. "You didn't know, did you? All the time at parties, you grab some girl and start getting' your mack on."

I scoffed. "Bull shit."

"I swear to God, you totally have." He sighed again. "But that's not the point here, the point is, I love you, and I want to actually _date _you."

I stood up. "Puck, we talked about this. We used each other for sex and reputation. That's all."

He flinched. "But that doesn't mean I can't love you."

"Yeah, it does." I turned away from him. "You just need some action from another girl, besides me."

He laughed a cold, harsh laugh that made me cringe. "Jesus fucking Christ don't you _listen_?! I'm in love with you and all you care about is sex and reputation! That's all I ever hear about is sex and reputation and I'm sick of it!" He slammed his fist on something – I assumed his coffee table. "You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch! One day you'll see! One day everybody who follows you is gonna turn against you, and then you'll see. You'll see how much of a real bitch you've been, and you'll be sorry."

I flipped around and snarled, "You're no better than I am! You don't know what love is!"

"At least I can admit how I feel!"

"I can admit how I feel!"

"Then how come you won't admit you're into girls!" He spat.

Everything froze, then. Everything was silent. Not one sound.

Finally, I managed to speak. But it came out confused and angry instead of calm and questioning. "What do you mean? I'm not into girls!"

"_That's _what I mean! You never look at me or any guys the way you look at girls. You drool over them more than I do – and that says something!" He snorted coldly. "And you have to get drunk with guys to have sex with them! You think I never noticed?"

"I don't need to be drunk!"

"Yeah, you do! And when you make out with girls, it's easy to see that you're not one bit hesitant!"

I started shaking with fury. "Shut your fucking mouth, Puckerman, before I shut it for you!" I snapped.

"That's what I'm talking about! Just admit it! You're a lesbian and a straight-up bit-" I punched his jaw before he could finish.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I snarled, forcing my whole body on him. Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I shoved away from him and out the front door. I leaped into my car and sped off, not caring where I was going.

I just had to go. Get away. I wasn't gay. That's not who I am... right?

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

"Get the fuck out of my house!" He snarled, his arm raised.

"Fuck off!" I spat, flipping him off as I ran to my mother.

He yanked me back my my collar and hit me hard across the head.

"Get the fuck off of me you drunk bastard!" I fought hard against his grip.

He shoved me towards the door and kicked me out of the doorway.

"Come back when you learn some respect!" He growled, spitting on me. He slammed the door shut loudly and I looked around our shitty apartment hallway. Nobody was around. Good. I didn't want them to see me like this... like a beaten puppy.

I walked down the stairwell and out to our parkinglot. Good thing I grabbed my keys before that ass hole kicked me out.

My stepdad isn't the nicest person, obviously. He beats me and my mom up, but our ass hole neighbors never do anything about it. Shows how much people care.

I hopped on my Harley and drove onto the oh-so-not-busy streets of Lima, Ohio towards my favorite park.

Finally. A place to clear my head. I pulled up into the small lot and sat down on a swing, swaying myself gently.

I missed my dad. I still remember the day he died like it was yesterday. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered how bloody the body was when they-

"Pierce?" A familiar voice murmured from behind me. I jumped clean off the swing and flat into the ground with a little yelp.

A quiet chuckle eminated in the same tone as soft hands helped me stand, brushing off my shoulders as I swept the dirt off my hands and legs.

I looked up to see who I'd never in my lifetime expect to be in _this _part of town and helping me up.

Santana Lopez, the saucy Latina was head of the Cheerios and the one person who might hate me more than my stepdad. Her small build was shaking with what looked like anger and she looked more pissed off than she sounded.

"Lopez." I bit my lip. "What're you doin' here?"

"Why are you crying?" Her whole body language went from royally pissed to what seemed like... concern?

I gulped audibly. "I-I'm not c-crying..."

Instinctively, my hand reached up and felt my cheek. Sure enough, when I pulled back, it was wet with tears.

A choked back a sob, making my whole body shake.

Small arms wrapped around me, pulling me into an embrace.

What was going on? What the hell was wrong with her? One deep breath and I knew instantly. She was drunk off her ass!

"Shit, Lopez, you're hammered." I pulled back with a sniff/laugh to see the Latina herself crying.

"He's such." Sniff. "A." Sniff. "Jerk!" She sobbed.

Oh right! I forgot! She was the emotional drunk! Last time at a Puckerman party, she got so drunk she cried because the lamp turned off and she thought it was dead. Priceless.

Feeling bad, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, where she sobbed harshly into my hair.

"Shh, it's okay." I pat her head soothingly. "What happened?"

"P-Puck b-broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He-he said he l-loved me and that I was an e-emotionless b-bitch wh-who was a l-les-bian!" She cried harder, her sobs shaking her whole body up and down.

Shit. Crying Santana is annoying. But... wait... she was a lesbian?!

"I-It's okay." I murmured softly.

"I-I'm n-not g-gay right?" She pulled away from me.

For the first time in my life, I saw something in her eyes – something Puck had actually broken up with her for not having – emotion. So much emotion it made my heart ache. Confusion, anger, and sadness swirled in those mocha eyes.

"I-I don't know. Are you attracted to girls?" I asked, my voice a little higher pitched than usual due to the aching pain in my chest.

"S-Sometimes I-I feel like they're b-better th-than guys." She sniffled. "Oh g-god I'm a h-huge dyke!"

She jammed her face in my neck again and burst into more tears.

Oh my god. Oh my god! Santana Lopez is gay! No, no she's just drunk. But a drunk man's words are an honest man's thoughts, right?!

Holy shit!

"It's okay, you're just confused." I soothed.

She pulled away again, and her brown eyes searched mine.

"C-Can you do me a favor?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure, as long as I can crash at your place." I replied, not only glad that she stopped crying, but also that I didn't have to sleep on a park bench for a couple of days.

"Deal." We shook hands, but I had to keep her steady because she was _really _drunk. "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Good? Bad? Thoughts? Reviews are welcome, as always! :D**


	2. Fake Girlfriends

**So here's chapter two! I didn't realize this would become so popular so fast. Thanks so much for the favorites and the follows and the reviews! I love you guys :D  
**

** I got bored and wrote most of this chapter in school so I just typed what I wrote and voila. I think it turned out pretty good, though. :P Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

I woke up with _the worst_ headache ever.

"Guhh" I groaned.

"Mornin' doll face." A voice made me jump. Someone was in my bed... and it wasn't a guy.

I turned my head around so fast I was sure to get whiplash. I nearly choked on air.

"B-Brittany? What the hell are you doing in my bed! Oh god. Am I naked?" I lifted up the covers to find myself in my pajamas. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

She smirked. "What? You don't wanna sleep with your 'girlfriend'?"

I gasped loudly and nearly fell off my bed. She grabbed my hip and steadied me. I shoved her hand away. "You're. Not. My. Girlfriend!"

She laughed. "I know. You don't remember our deal, do you? You _were _pretty smashed last night."

I tilted my head to the side. "What deal?"

Then it hit me. Like a car going 100 mph.

_"W-We can make Puck see that he was an idiot for letting me g-go!" I had slurred._

_ "Why would that help you if he thinks you're gay?" She'd asked._

_ "Becuuuz! He'll see he was right, but he still loves me! Then he'll be sad and come crawwwling back."_

_ "What's in it for me?"_

"Shit..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "I _was _hammered."

She smirked. "You don't remember what the other... uh, _perks_ – of our deal were, do you?"

I shook my head, confused. "Uh... no?"

"Well, when I asked you what I'd get out of the deal, you said I could stay with you. But I said that wasn't enough, considering I'd have to be dating you but not really be dating you. I wouldn't get a lot of action, you see. So, you said, and I quote, 'you can do whatever you want with me'."

The look of horror that crossed my face made Brittany giggle uncontrollably, but she tried to stop it since my parents had no clue she was here.

"Are you serious?" I snarled.

"I swear to God! But you said no sex, but in time, I'm sure you'll think differently." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank God. I'd never, not in a million years, have sex with the likes of _you_."

Her hand came up again and grabbed my ass and I froze. Electric shocks spread across my skin like wildfire at that touch. I came to my senses and slapped her hand away.

"Quit it!" I hissed.

She smirked. "I can do whatever I want! It's apart of the terms, remember? No touchy, no dealy."

"You're disgusting!" I hopped out of bed and looked at the alarm clock.

6:45! Shit! I had to go in less than an hour! I ran into the bathroom and showered.

Then, I realized I forgot my clothes. Shit. Brittany was out there. And she could do whatever she wanted with me – minus sex. Welp, get ready for a few weeks of sexual harassment! Not anything I wasn't used to, anyway.

I opened the door cautiously. No sign of Brittany. Better make a run for it.

I burst out of the bathroom and ran towards my dresser, but bumped into something hard and pushed it down on the ground.

"Shit..." I groaned.

I opened my clenched eyes to find crystal blue ones staring my own.

I blushed when I realized that I wasn't the only naked one in a towel.

"Uh..." I gulped.

"Nervous, Lopez?" She winked.

I blushed deeper. "Shut up."

I pushed myself up to stand, but she flipped us over and moved on top.

"Oh no, Lopez. You said you didn't know if you were lesbian or not. I can show you..." She leaned in tauntingly.

I froze again. "Ugh..."

Her lips were an inch away. And I didn't stop them. I couldn't.

"S-stop..." I muttered. "Stop. We need to fix these terms."

She pulled away and stood up, helping me stand as well.

"Oh?" She tilted her head mockingly. "If one of the new terms is to not be allowed to see you in a towel, I don't thin I could cope." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on, I'm straight."

"That's not what you said last night."

I groaned and blushed. "Term one: no mentioning last night. Ever. Term two: we can only act flirty in public. Term three: you can only touch me in public. Term four-"

"Christ, Lopez, how many terms are you making?" Her eyes were wide. "And about the flirty thing, that's not gonna happen. I'm probably gonna flirt a lot."

"Fine." I sighed.

"And also, what exactly are we gonna do 'publicly'?"

"Well, probably just hug and hold hands and be cute."

"No kissing or anything?"

I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "No! I told you, I'm straight."

"And that's why you make out with girls at parties?"

My heart stopped and I stared at her. "I. Don't. Make. Out. With. Girls."

"Yeah, you do. I've seen you getting it on with every blonde in the room. Minus me, of course."

I swallowed a lump that rose in my throat. "No kissing. We don't need to."

With that, I walked back into the bathroom, clothes in hand, and got dressed. I was in my Cheerios uniform and Brittany looked me over.

"Damn, Lopez, I almost forgot how good you look with actual clothes on." Her roaming eyes settled on my chest and I crossed my arms over them.

She was wearing ripped jeans and her leather jacket and a tanktop.

"Don't you own anything else?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but it's back at my place."

"Why are you staying here again?"

"That's not important." She walked passed me.

"If you say so."

We both ate breakfast then headed to school together in my car after going over what to do at school.

* * *

When we got to school, I turned to the tall blonde. "You ready?"

"Of course, babe." She winked and got out first, climbed over to my side, and helped me out. When I did she calmly touched my ass.

"Thanks, _honey_." I growled through my teeth as I shoved her hand away.

She smirked and grabbed my hand. "Let's get this show on the road."

As we walked through the halls, almost every student stopped to stare or took doubletakes. I smiled. Good. News would spread fast to Puck. I hope he suffers.

When Jacob Ben Israel started coming our way, I stiffened. Time to put on a good show.

"Miss Lopez, is it true that you're bi and that you and Brittany are going out?" He asked, holding a microphone up to my mouth.

"Fuck off, Jew Fro. And yes, me and Brittany are a couple now." I grinned at the blonde.

"Brittany, what do you have to say to Puckerman?" He held the microphone up to Brittany's mouth.

"I say he'd better stay away from my woman." Brittany grabbed my waste.

She pulled us over to my locker and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and grinned inwardly when I noticed more people staring at us.

"What're you looking at? Huh? Huh? Yeah, that's right! Walk away!" Couldn't let people see me smiling.

"Later, babe." Brittany pulled away.

"Bye, sweetheart." I replied as she walked away.

I pulled my books out of my locker and walked to first period, where Brittany arrived ten minutes late, as usual. She sat down at the desk beside me and Quinn looked back and forth between us.

"Did... did I miss something?" She tilted her head.

We both grinned and grabbed hands again.

"You didn't hear? We're dating now." I looked at Brittany and grinned. I always knew I was a great actress!

"Bullshit! You hate each other." Quinn frowned.

"That's what we thought... but, I broke up with Puck last night and-"

"I heard _he _broke up with _you_." She interrupted.

"That's not important." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Anyway, I went to the park after we had a fight, and Brittany cheered me up... one thing led to another, and here we are."

"You two... didn't... have _sex_ did you?!" Quinn gasped.

My eyes widened and I looked to Brittany for help.

"No, what the hell do you think I am, Fabray? A slut who just fucks and leaves?" Brittany looked at Quinn.

"N-N-No it's just th-that, uh, I... uh..." The shorter blonde stammered.

"No, Quinn. We didn't." I interrupted, noticing her discomfort.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay." She turned away.

I don't know why, but I felt kind of offended. Why did she care what happened between Brittany and I? It wasn't her business! Why did I feel like this though?

I shrugged it off.

* * *

When our last class's bell rang, Brittany walked up to me.

"We're staying after." I informed.

"Why?" She looked at me.

"I have Cheerios practice."

"Oh, and I get to watch?" She winked. "Hot."

"Shut up." I groaned. "But yeah you'll have to stay and watch."

"I should've fake dated you ages ago!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and pom-poms for practice and lead Brittany out to the football field, where Coach Sylvester was waiting.

"Sandbags! You're late! And what's with Barbie-Gone-Wrong?" She screamed through her bullhorn.

I gulped. "Brittany is staying after. She's my ride."

"She'd better be ready to critique your performance!" Coach snarled.

I nodded furiously before leaning into Brittany's ear. "You say _one _wrong thing, and she will kill you. You say _one _pervy thing, _I _will kill you. Got it?"

She smiled. "So I can't mention how great you'll look _under the skirt_?"

I punched her arm. "No! Now shut up!"

I walked over to our squad and we started our practice after stretching.

The whole time, I couldn't help but be fully aware of Brittany's eyes on me. I blushed whenever I looked over. What the hell? I never blushed! I'm Santana Lopez for Christ's sake!

When it was finally over, Sue made Brittany talk about our flaws. Brittany merely said "We needed more work, and more 'bounce'", which made Coach give us these chicken cutlets to stuff in our bras. Before handing me one, she said "You don't need a big cutlet, Sandbags, you already got the silicone taking care of that!" how embarrassing. I doubted Brittany new about my implants, barely anybody did. But, now she knew.

At last, we were able to shower and dress in normal clothes.

Lisa, one of my Cheerios, walked up to me when I was putting my shoes on.

"So, are you, like, a raging dyke now?" She asked. She was a freshman, and had short, red hair that just frizzed all the time.

The whole room froze and went completely silent. Nobody _ever _dared to talk like that to me. Other Cheerios looked towards us, anticipating what I'd do.

I clenched my teeth and stood up straight and tall. "I will give you ten seconds to walk away aforz I endz you."

She laughed. _Oh hell no! _"I'm serious. Because if you are, I don't feel comfortable changing with a slutty bitch who's into girls."

I got close and up in her face. "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You know what goes on in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things. Very bad things." I got closer, she started backing up, me in her face as she did so. "In fact, things get so bad, that you have to fight drug dealers and gang members. So unless you want the crack-dealer special, I suggest you _shut your trap_, walk away, and pretend this never happened. Got it, Strawberry Shortcake? Don't talk, nod."

Her eyes were wide and fearful. She nodded violently before practically running out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes with a huff and grabbed my things.

When I got out of the locker room, Brittany smacked my ass playfully and I groaned and shoved her away.

"Can't you lay off for just one second?!" I growled, still pissed off from the Lisa fiasco.

"Nope. Not in those tight jeans." Her eyes were playful and dark.

"Listen, just because we're fake dating doesn't mean I like you. And just because I let you flirt with me, that doesn't mean I think you're attractive." I turned to her and crossed my arms. We were in front of my car, now. "In fact, you're the most _unattractive _human being I have met in my life. You're rude, inconsiderate, and you _never_ stop flirting."

She laughed. "Thanks, Sandbags."

"Don't call me that!"

"I always knew they were too big and perfect to not be implants!"

I blushed and opened the car door. "Just... shut up!"

She hopped in and I started the engine.

"Seriously, though, we both know that I'm hot." She turned serious suddenly.

"Don't be so modest." I snorted.

"See? Even you know it."

I ignored her and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Day one went well, I think.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? Reviews welcome, as always.**


	3. Pinky Promise

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! It keeps me going! I personally love this chapter, since it took me so long to write it. We'll find out about one of San's fears, Puck and San talk, and more! **

**Don't forget to Review! :D**

* * *

I logged onto Facebook as Brittany ate a bag of potato chips while watching some TV show – what was it? "The L Word" or something? Anyway, I noticed instantly a message from Puck.

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**I thought you weren't gay!**

_**Santana Snix Lopez: **_**I thought you didn't care.**

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**I do! Don't you listen? I fucking love you! What the hell are you doing with BRITTANY PIERCE of all people? She's a slut! And a huge dyke!**

Something stirred in me at those words, and I grit my teeth together as I typed my reply fiercely. Nobody calls Brittany a slut _or _a dyke in front of me!

_**Santana Snix Lopez:**_** Shut your mouth, Puckerman! Before I do something drastic.**

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**I don't get it! One moment you're all like "I'm not gay! I'm straight!" then the next you and that moron are going out? What's going on with you?**

_**Santana Snix Lopez: **_**Don't fucking call her that! And I'm dating her because she knows her way around the 'lesbian world' that I will explore.**

_**Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**That makes no sense! And why do you care? You used to call her a moron all the time!**

_**Santana Snix Lopez: **_**It makes a difference because I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER NOW, JACK ASS.**

_** Puckasaurus Puckerman: **_**Whatever. You'll get over it, soon. **_**Puckasaurus Puckerman is offline.**_

"Ass." I huffed. My grip on the desk was so deep, I wouldn't be surprised if dents appeared in my fingers' places.

"Aww, she defended me." Brittany's voice from beside me made me jump.

"What?" I stared at her blankly, forcing my eyes not to focus on the cute little freckles that littered her flawless face.

"You defended me from Puckerman when he called me a slut, a dyke, _and _a moron. I'm so touched." She put her hand over her heart and put a huge pout on.

Why did that seem so... _adorable_ to me? Like a begging little puppy who just wanted a treat. _No, cuter than that._ I corrected myself.

I realized I was staring and turned around to shut down my computer. "Well, we have to make it believable, and that means defending your ass against Puck."

"You should probably let go of that desk now, before you break it." She pointed to my fist that was clenched so tight around the desk edge, my knuckles were white, and my fingernails hurt from digging into the wood.

I pulled away, noticing the new marks my nails created.

"Damn, Lopez. Settle down and clip the claws." She guffawed.

I held up my nails to reveal clipped-to-the-skin nails.

Her eyes widened. "How... is that even... possible?" She looked between my nails and the claw marks.

I laughed. "I don't even know!"

For a moment, we both sat there, laughing hysterically. Good thing Mom and Dad weren't home; we were loud as hell. After we both calmed down, we looked at each other, shocked faces mirroring each other.

"Wow. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce laughing together. Hell must've frozen over." I joked.

She grinned a dazzling grin full of white teeth. "Don't say that, sweet cheeks. What Brittany wants, Brittany gets." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do tonight? I'm bored."

"We could... watch a movie?"

"Okay." I stood up. "Let's see what we got."

I led her downstairs into the Entertainment Room, a large room with two french doors that opened up to our huge back porch, where our hot tub and hammock sat. The carpeting was white-ish tan-ish, and the couch was a huge L shape with a large coffee table in the middle. The TV was a large 86 inch flat screen, and our DVD collection took up a whole wall. They were arranged by genre and name – alphabetical of course. The wooden walls were lined with giant surround-sound speakers.

"Shit, Lopez, your house is bigger than I thought." Brittany too in every detail, settling on the hot tub. "You have a _hot tub_?! We _have _to go in!"

"We will, but first, what movie do you want to watch?" I walked up to our DVD collection.

"Hm..." She walked over to my side. Suddenly she leaped up and grabbed a DVD with so much excitement, she almost toppled into me. "Oh my gosh! We _have _to watch this! Please!"

I looked at the title, and burst into laughter. "F-Finding N-Nem-o?"

Her bottom lip jutted out and she looked up at me through her lashes, creating the cutest pout ever. She looked like a child who didn't get her way.

"S-Sorry." I finally managed to squeak when I calmed down a little. "You just don't seem like the... er... Disney type."

"I love Disney... LT and I would always watch Disney movies..." She trailed off and a sad look took place on her face. LT?

"Who's LT?" I asked, not liking the blonde's sudden change in mood.

"Lord Tubbington, my cat. I left him at home..."

I put the DVD in and got some popcorn and soda.

"We'll go back for your stuff, I promise." I looked into her soft, blue eyes.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her right pinky.

"Pinky promise." I wrapped my pinky in hers and we settled down to watch the movie.

"What time are your parents coming home, anyway?" She asked.

I sighed. "Knowing them, probably early tomorrow morning for two hours of sleep, then they'll be gone for work again."

We were in complete silence as we watched.

It was weird. Totally weird. Brittany has a soft side. A _childish _side. A side that I, somehow, found myself enjoying. Maybe this 'deal' wasn't so bad. Maybe, through all this insane shit, we could get along and maybe even become friends.

When the movie was over, Brittany stood up and looked out towards the hot tub. "Can we go in the hot tub? _Please_?"

I melted when her wonderful blue eyes met my brown ones. "Uh... s-sure."

"Got any suits I can borrow?"

I nodded. "C'mon."

I led her back up to my room and opened up my huge walk-in closet, where all types of clothing just sat around waiting to be worn.

"Uh... what cup size are you?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"34C," She replied, looking at the rainbow of colors of my bathing suits.

"I'm a 36C, so I guess I'll have to find a smaller bikini..." I searched through the sizes and finally found the right one. It was a baby blue bikini with _very _thin straps. Hope she wouldn't mind.

I handed it to her and she walked into my bathroom to change. I swiftly changed into my favorite black bikini – the one that highlighted my boobs quite nicely – and met Brittany back in my room.

We grabbed towels and headed out back.

"You got any booze?" She asked when I turned the tub on.

I chuckled. "When _don't _I?"

I lead her into the Bar Room – yeah, my parents decided having one was necessary – and opened up the multiple liquor cabinets.

Brittany grabbed some random liquor bottles and mixed a few together.

She gave me a glass and had a huge smile on her face. "I call it the 'Brittany Special'."

I took a cautious sip and almost choked. "Holy shit, Britt! Are you trying to kill me?"

She smirked. "Damn, you need more tolerance." She took a deep gulp with a satisfied _ahh_.

I narrowed my eyes. "I can hold down my liquor." I took another sip and it went down easier that time.

After a few minutes, we were out in the hot tub, Brittany made us our second cups and handed my cup back to me.

The world was spinning. What the hell did she put in this? I didn't care. I felt great. The exotic mixture slid down my throat smooth and calm, now, instead of rushed and painful.

I was swaying a little as she settled down beside me.

"I dun't get why he broke up wit you." Brittany slurred. "Yer so pretty, and amazing, and anyone'd be lucky to be wit you."

I wrapped an arm around her. "I knoow! He. Was such. A. J-Jerk!"

Aaand drunk Santana begins. I get so weepy it's pathetic. I sniffled and Britt wrapped her arms around me, setting her cup clumsily on the side of the hot tub.

"I jus can't understand!" Her arms tightened around me as my crying eased to a stop. "Yer the hottest girl I ever saw!"

I blushed. "Then you need ta look in the mirror, then."

She pulled back and looked at me, her foggy blue eyes searching mine for something that intoxicated mind couldn't quite catch. Something seemed to make us edge closer, our faces only inches apart, now. I gulped as my heart started to pound. Something was wrong about this... but my fuzzy mind couldn't think straight – literally. All I could think about was her soft, luscious lips that were calling my name. Pulling me towards them like my lips were a moon to their own planet.

"W-Wanna go dance?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and we both stumbled out of the hot tub. She made us another round of drinks and I led her back to the bar room.

There, I turned on the stereo and we started to dance along to some Ke$ha song.

"Wanna take shots?" She suddenly turned a little flirty. "Body shots?"

I shouldn't – I _know _I shouldn't. But who could resist those gorgeous eyes? Not me. I nodded and sat down on a bar stool as Brittany got out a salt shaker and limes that were placed around the bar. She also took out some tequila. God, this wasn't even a party and we were getting hammered. Thank _God _it was Friday.

Brittany grabbed my hand. She gently licked the space between my index figure and thumb and poured salt on it. She took a quick shot, sucked the salt off of me, then took the lime out of my mouth like a champ.

_Damn..._ I thought quietly as I watched the beautiful blonde in front of me.

"Your turn." She winked.

We were still in our bikinis, I remembered. I took in the sight of her true beauty – her curves, her endless legs, her smooth, pale skin, her golden hair, her ocean blue eyes, and her pink, delectable lips. Oh, those lips. _How do they taste?_ I suddenly wondered.

"C'mon!" Brittany urged.

I took her arm and licked the crook of the inside of her elbow and poured the salt on it, I licked the salt off her amazingly perfect skin and took my shot. I took the lime and bit it, but something made me bite it slowly, seductively.

The blonde noticed my change in behavior and caught on quickly. She poured another shot and grabbed the salt. Gently, she pushed my head to the left, revealing my shoulder and neck as she brushed my hair aside. She ran her teasing tongue over the flesh between my neck and shoulder. My breath caught in my throat. She poured the salt, and leaned in close. I was fully aware of her breath going down my neck, making me shudder. Soft, careful lips pressed against my skin and I froze. Her tongue made small, circular motions, and she lightly sucked in, playfully biting me. Heat pooled between my legs. Oh my god... She pulled away too quickly and took the shot and lime. I sat there, speechless.

"Cat gotcher tongue?" Brittany smirked.

I shook my head to clear it as best as I could – which, honestly, was pretty hard. I took the salt but this time, I slurred, "Lay down..." She did as I said and I knelt down beside her.

I put a corner of the lime in her mouth, and she didn't object. I leaned over her stomach and gently licked the area above her belly, where her perfect abs – yeah, _abs –_ begged to be touched. I poured the salt on top and wrapped my lips over the perfect skin. I licked up more than the salt. Her taste was better than anything I ever tasted. Better than chocolate, even, and I loves me my chocolate. A soft moan emanated from the blonde's lips, driving me wild. The heat between my legs grew. I nipped gently just underneath her left breast, making her gasp lightly. I pulled back and took my shot. When I looked up for the lime, I discovered she let half of it fall into her mouth, which means we'd have to get _really _close in order to for me to get it. I leaned in really close, our noses side-by-side, brushing, as I let my lips and teeth encircle the slice. As I pulled away, our lips just barely brushed. I bit into the lime and looked at her.

Suddenly, she seemed _really _attractive. Not that she wasn't before, but, now she was absolutely _irresistible_. Her boobs heaved up and down as she tried to calm her breathing. After accepting she was unsuccessful, the sat up.

"That. Was hot." She breathed, her words slightly slurred.

"I-I know." I leaned in closer.

"San, yer drunk."

"I know." Closer.

"Yer gonna regret it tomorrow."

"I know." I got closer again, we were so close, so, so close, but something startled me into being sober.

A loud _bang _from somewhere outside.

My eyes widened. "B-Britt?"

She seemed sober, as well. "Y-Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know." She stood up and I did as well.

"Let's go find out." I offered.

She nodded, her hand finding mine as we walked through the hallways and over to the large front doors. I peeked outside, only to discover it was raining. Hard. I jumped at the sound of thunder again.

Brittany squeezed my hand soothingly and whispered, "You want to go to bed?"

I nodded, shivers racking my body as I realized how cold I was.

"I wish Lord Tubbington was here. He hates thunder." Brittany sighed as we walked up the stairs to my room.

We changed into warm pajamas and settled under my covers. I was still shivering, but not as badly.

"C'mere." Britt opened her arms up, offering to embrace me.

I wasn't sure of what to do, but the alcohol was still there in the back of my brain, and I just did what it wanted me to; I got into her arms and enjoyed her warmth.

"You're scared of thunder, aren't you?" Britt asked when I, yet again, jumped because of the stupid thunder.

I gulped audibly and nodded reluctantly. "Y-Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Just like LT does with me during storms." She promised.

"Pinky promise?" I repeated her words.

"Pinky promise." We hooked our fingers together for a moment.

Exhaustion took its toll on me, and soon my eyelids grew heavy. I knew Brittany missed her cat, and I felt bad.

"I promise, Britt, tomorrow, we'll get your cat and your clothes and stuff." I yawned, looking at the clock and finding out it was three in the morning.

"Pinky promise?" She sounded just as exhausted as I felt.

I took her pinky in mine. "Pinky promise."

We fell asleep like that, me in her arms, her hands around my stomach, our pinkies entwined.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Cute ending, huh? :3 I give my ending credit to my little cousin, Kayla, who writes so much fluff it's just adorable *and she's only ten*! Please review! Thanks for reading you awesome people! :D**


	4. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with some drama... BUT I'M BACK. With a promising chapter, too! :D**

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :)**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and I can't believe it has so many follows already! Over 70! :D Be sure to spread the fandom, so when No Way Out reaches 100 follows, I can post a SUPER AMAZING ULTRA SPECTACULAR chapter! It'll be so amazing, not even a sad clown stripper could pull you away from your screens!  
**

**I promise, Quinn will come in around the next chapter! Cross my heart! So, anyway, enjoy this chapter! Remember to R&R!**

* * *

I woke up to soft, gentle arms around me. Sunlight poured into my room, and I opened my eyes slightly. Confusion tore through me. Who had their arms wrapped around me? Puck wasn't here? These arms were too skinny – yet still muscular – to be a guy's anyway.

I gasped as I turned my neck to see a familiar sleeping blonde.

Oh my god, I'm cuddling with Brittany! _Eew! Gross! _I froze as I remembered what happened last night.

"You _pig_!" I snarled, ripping away from her quickly.

She blinked her eyes slowly, clearly confused about my outburst. "Whaat?"

"You made us do _body shots_! Really, Brittany?! Really?! I told you a _million times_! _I. Am. Straight_!" I screeched.

"That's not how it seemed last night!" She spat.

I froze. I knew instantly she meant the body shots. "We... we were drunk."

"So? A drunk man's words are an honest man's thoughts."

"But we didn't talk about... about _that_."

"But you were making out with my abs. And those _many, many _times you almost kissed me made it seem _pretty obvious_ you like chicks, not dicks!"

I blushed and gritted my teeth. "We were drunk! It was nothing! Besides, keep it down, my parents are home!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll drop this for now, but you just wait, I _know _you play for my team, so don't even act."

"Whatever." I huffed. "I'm gonna get breakfast. You want something?"

"A muffin is fine." She winked, instantly turning flirty.

"You're disgusting." I walked out my door and closed it behind me.

When I got down to the kitchen, my parents were sitting at the marble island counter in the middle.

"Santana!" Mom grinned nervously. "Please, sit."

"Mom? Dad? _Qué está pasando_?" I asked, surprised.

They looked at each other, then back at me.

"We're leaving for a few weeks tomorrow." Dad couldn't contain himself. "I have a meeting about a promotion and your mother has to come. We want to leave you here."

I grinned. "That's great!"

"But," Mom began. _Heeere we go_. "We can't leave you without... er... making sure you're _okay_ enough to be left alone."

What?

"Yes, we want to make sure you're happy and on God's path." He agreed.

What the _hell _were they going on about? I was fine! And bringing their damned religious entity in this was just irritating.

"And that you're... _secure_ on His path, and not even _thinking _of straying from it." Mom's voice was strained.

"What are you two _talking _about?!" I huffed impatiently.

They looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well..." Dad started.

"We heard that you're dating a girl." Mom deadpanned. _Oh shit_.

"Not _just _a girl." He continued.

"Brittany Pierce." She spat. "The filthy slut who we _told you _to stay away from!"

"She's not a slut!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"How could you? After we told you she was dangerous to your reputation!" Mom ignored me.

"And you worked so hard to get there!" Dad looked almost as pissed as mom.

"It took you since _sixth grade _to get to the top! And now you just decided to say 'screw that' and throw it all away!? What's wrong with you?!"

Fury shot through me and I stood up roughly.

"I don't care about my reputation anymore! Okay?! I just _do not care_! And why the hell should you two care about me and Brittany?! She's not as bad as you say she is! Actually, she's fucking amazing!" I dug my short nails into my palms angrily. I was shouting, now. "She's not a slut, she's not a whore, she's not a bitch, she's just like me! Oh, I guess you guys should know this:I slept with the _whole _football team! And more kids than that, too! You know why? Because I've hated myself for so long, and now, with Brittany, I don't! I can _finally _be myself because she accepts me! So shut up and let me be happy!" Hot tears streamed down my face as I turned and ran upstairs.

* * *

_** Brittany's POV**_

The door burst open, making me jump from where I was eavesdropping by the vent in the floor. Santana slammed the door shut shut, locked it and collapsed on the bed, sobs racking her body in violent waves.

I rushed over, my stomach instantly hurting with worry. I wrapped my arms around her as she grasped onto me, crying into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay... shh." I whispered soothingly into her raven hair.

My hands rubbed her back gently as she cried harder. After about half an hour, she was done entirely, and she looked up at me sleepily.

I looked at the clock. It was only ten in the morning. We had plenty of time to get LT.

"My stepdad leaves home at four to start drinking." I explained. "We'll leave then. Right now, you should rest."

"W-Will you h-hold me?" Santana asked, her brown eyes begging. She looked like a little kid, and my heart melted at the sight.

I nodded. "Okay."

The TV was on, and I laid on my back so I could watch it, my head against the headboard. She climbed under the covers and wrapped her arm across my stomach and put her head against my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her back and squeezed gently.

After only a few moments, she was sleeping lightly. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her face was totally relaxed, her body was clinging to mine, it was perfect.

Did she really mean what she said to her parents?

All of her words swarmed in my mind like wasps.

_She's not as bad as you say she is! Actually, she's fucking amazing!_

_ She's not a slut, she's not a whore, she's not a bitch, she's just like me!_

_ I've hated myself for so long, and now, with Brittany, I don't!_

_ I can _finally _be myself because she accepts me!_

What did this mean? Did she actually have feelings for me? Did she really care about what happened to me?

I doubted it, I'm sure I'm just her experiment.

_Don't get attached_. I told myself.

I couldn't risk the pain.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

"Ready?" I asked, opening my window.

"Ready. Now how exactly do you climb out of a two story window?" Brittany gave me a lopsided grin.

"Easy. Follow me."

I stepped out and onto my sill, where I carefully climbed onto a tree branch and crouched, hanging onto it. I crawled to the base of the tree and hopped down to the next branch. I turned to make sure Brittany was following me. She was. Good. I continued and swung myself to the bottom branch and onto the ground.

Brittany did the same and was at my side in an instant.

"Damn, Lopez, how long did it take you to learn to do that?" She joked.

"Two years," I grinned. "So, which way?"

"C'mon." She grabbed my hand and we headed towards her street.

After a little while of walking, we finally made it to a large brick apartment building, where Brittany led me inside and up a bunch of stairs.

"He's at the bar, now." Brittany explained. "So, if we make this quick, we can sneak out before my mom gets home from work."

I nodded. "Got it."

She unlocked the door and opened it wide for me. "Ladies first."

I walked passed her and the door slammed as she stepped in. The house was trashed. Filled with empty beer bottles, old pizza boxes, and dirty dishes.

"My room's this way." She took me down a messy hall filled with clothes and opened a white door cautiously. "Don't laugh." She warned.

I grinned and nodded. This would be interesting!

She opened the door and revealed a room with light green walls with pink flowers, a large bed with tan bedding and green floral patterns that matched the walls and a white headboard, a big white dresser with gold trimming, two white bedside tables with lamps on them, a large vanity mirror, and a huge white door that was opened to a huge bathroom.

This room was completely different to what I expected. It was so... _girly_. So _Brittany_. Not the fake slutty one. The funny one who I got to see yesterday. The childish one that loved ducks and the color yellow because it was happy.

"Wow," I breathed.

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed a large backpack. She shoved a bunch of clothes and cat toys in it while I looked around.

"Where's your cat, Britt?" I asked.

She finished packing and turned to look around. "Lord Tubbington!" She called.

A meow replied from the bed, where a huge – and I'm not kidding when I say _huge_ – obese cat rolled onto his back, exposing his fat belly.

"Hi, LT!" Brittany cooed, rubbing his stomach. "We're gonna go with San, now. Okay? You have to be good!"

She picked him up.

"You think we can get a litter box and food bowl on the way back?" She asked.

"Sure, Britt." I chuckled, glad to see her soft side once again. "You have a car here?"

"Yeah, but I thought we were trying to be sneaky?"

"We can park it at the corner, and when my parents leave tomorrow, you can put it in the garage." I explained.

"Okay. And yeah, I have a car, but I haven't driven it in forever."

We walked out of the apartment and out to the parkinglot, where she led me to a gorgeous 74 Mustang Fastback. It was cherry red and I loved it.

"Holy shit, Britt! Why don't you drove this car everyday?!" I gasped.

"Because I love my Harley." She replied simply. "Besides, this was my dad's car..."

She unlocked it and we loaded inside. She threw her bag in the back and set LT gently in the backseat.

"Thanks for taking me here." Brittany grinned at me. "And for saying all those nice things to your parents about me."

My heart dropped to my stomach. Oh god, she heard. "I-I... er..."

"Were you telling the truth?" She asked gently.

"Uh..." I fought to find the right words. I sighed, giving up. "Yeah. You can be the nicest person, and you can be so understanding... you always hold me when I'm upset, and you don't let go until I stop crying. You make me smile. You're amazing, Britt." I poured my heart out to her. "And I'm sorry I used to be so mean, because I didn't know you. Now, when people insult you, I want to tear their heads off. And you're so understanding when I say I don't want to talk about how I feel about girls, because you've been there before. You've been doubtful of how you feel, and I feel like I trust you with all my heart, even though we barely know each other."

I blushed when I looked back at her and found her grinning widely at me.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "Really."

We looked at each other for a while, her eyes searching mine for something I didn't understand. I loved her eyes, though. They were bluer than the bluest ocean, gentler than the kindest soul.

She broke the gaze and started the car. "We should go before my mom gets home."

We stopped along the way and got cat food, litter and a litter box, and a cat bowl because, apparently, Brittany only had enough room in her bag for LT's toys.

She was adorable when she talked about him. She told me they were best friends, because he was one of the only creatures who got her so well. She said she told him everything, because cats can't tell other humans.

When we finally settled back home, we snuck passed my parents and climbed up to my room, where Lord Tubbington immediately settled on my bed, splaying out for a nap.

We watched TV for a while, I brought up a pizza dinner that I'd ordered, and we just laughed and talked the whole time.

This Brittany was different from the Brittany I thought I knew. She was so nice, so funny, and so gentle, I couldn't believe it was the same person. She said for the longest time, she just wanted to be loved, but she gave up when her dad died and her mom got with her stepdad. She said that was when she turned 'bad ass' so no one would bother her for living such a shitty life and for being the only outed bisexual in the school.

I liked this Brittany. A lot. She knew me. She knew me better than Quinn. She understood everything I felt, because she felt the same way. She said I didn't have to come out today or tomorrow, but coming out completely would still have to happen, and I'd feel so much better once it did. She told me not to give a shit about what my parents said, because it was _me_. I liked girls more than guys, why should they care?

Yeah, this Brittany is definitely better than the other one. And I found myself suddenly pulled to this Brittany. She was so imperfectly perfect, and I loved it.

And maybe, just maybe, we could pull this 'fake dating' thing off.

Unless, of course, it turned into something else...

* * *

**So, what do you think? All kinds of reviews are welcome! :D  
**


	5. Are We Friends?

**Woop! Chapter Five done and complete! :P I'm suuuper happy about all the follows, favorites, and reviews :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked a long time on it, because it's sort of a bridge - if that makes sense, lol. It's sort of a bridge between Santana and her feelings, so it's pretty important.**

**Anyway, don't forget to R&R! **

* * *

"You're bluffing." Quinn snorted from behind me.

I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. When the hell did she get there?

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face her. "About?"

"You and Brittany."

Fuck. "W-What do you mean?"

"You're not dating, are you?"

I gulped, but pushed back any sign to show I was nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't go from hating someone to liking them in one night." She narrowed her eyes.

"How would you know? You did when you _slept _with her!" I snapped.

Her eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"Besides, it's none of your business! It stopped being your business when you _sat by _in that locker room when that dumb bitch Lisa tried to start shit with me! Yeah, I noticed how you just stood there without saying a word!" I snarled.

"Well, sorry I'm just surprised my _best friend _is dating the girl that made me cry for days! And dated the guy who got me _knocked up_, dumped me for _you_, and made me cry for _months_!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, so this is _my _fault!" We were shouting, now, and students gathered around us.

"Yes! It is! You're _ruining my life_!" She screamed.

I pulled my hand back and slapped her face, hard. "Fuck off, Fabray!"

She shoved me. "You're such a bitch, Santana!"

The tears were gone, and fury blazed in her eyes like fire. We lunged for each other, slamming each other into lockers, trying to get a good punch in.

I slammed her into the lockers. "And, just so you know, Britt and I _are _dating! Not because of _you_, but because we _understand _each other!"

She pushed me off of her and punched my stomach, making me gasp for air. I grabbed her arm, digging my short – but painful – nails into her pale skin and pushed her to the ground.

She grunted and dug her _not short _nails into my skin and flipped us over, I flipped us over as well and used all my strength to hold her down. She moved her knee to kick me off.

"Quit it, Fabray!" A familiar voice growled from behind us. "She's _mine_."

I looked up from a struggling Quinn to see a pissed off Brittany. She charged over and helped me up gently.

"You okay, babe?" She asked softly.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes at the smaller blonde, who stood up with a huff.

"I hope you're happy." She snarled. "Because you're _both _cold, heartless bitches."

Ouch.

She shoved passed the crowd, where a teacher pulled her into Figgins' office.

"Shit." I growled. "Figgins is gonna be pissed."

"Oh well." Brittany looked at me with a smirk. "First off, that fight, was _very _hot, especially when you were both on the ground. Second, you're even hotter when you're pissed. And third, we gotta make 'us' more believable. If Fabray caught on, others will."

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

She contemplated it, then a teacher walked up to us.

"Santana, come with me." It was Mr. Schue.

I sat down in a fluffy chair in front of the principle with Quinn to my right and Mr. Schue behind us.

"Miss Lopez, you have been in so many fights recently, it's hard to even keep track!" His heavy accent made it difficult to understand him. "I have no choice but to suspend you for five days!"

I gasped. "No!" Mom and dad would _never_ leave if I got suspended. "Anything but that! My parents will kill me!" I begged.

"I have an idea," Count Boozy Von Drunkaton spoke up behind us. "They can join Glee? We need more members..."

I stood up instantly. "Oh hellz no! Santana Lopez is _not _joining some lame show-choir club!"

"Settle down, Santana." Mr. Schue's voice was firm but gentle. "Figgins, it'll help them get along better."

"My hands are tied, Will! The state laws say that I'm required to give them a form of punishment!" Figgins sighed. "But, I will settle for this. Miss Lopez and Miss Fabray, you will both join Glee Club, and if you misbehave even once in a month's span, then you will both be suspended for five days."

I stood up. "Fine."

I charged out of the office and out into the empty halls, where Brittany was waiting.

"What's the verdict?" She joked.

"I have to join Glee Club." I sighed.

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

I cocked my head to the side. "'Oh' what?"

"I-I... uh... N-Nothing..." She fumbled.

Mr. Schue walked out with Quinn at his heels. "Brittany! Make sure Santana makes it to rehearsal! See you after school!"

I whipped around to face her, my eyes wide. "You're in Glee Club?!"

She nodded and blushed. "Uhh... Y-Yeah..."

"Holy shit!" I gasped. "That's so... _perfect_!"

She tilted her head to the side. "It is?"

"We can use this! We can be all cute and cuddly during rehearsals! It's gold!" I grinned ear-to-ear. "Quinn and Puck are in Glee Club!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not all we'll need to do for everyone – including Quinn and Puck – to believe we're dating."

"What?" I furrowed my brows.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. We're going to be late to class."

* * *

I walked into the door slowly with Brittany at my side.

"Oh _hell no_ Mr. Schue!" Mercedes growled. "That spoiled diva is _not _ruining Glee Club!"

Rachel's eyes widened comically when she saw me. "Wh-Why is she here!?"

"Seriously! Can she even sing?" Puck snorted.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Brittany snapped.

"Alright, guys! Quinn and Santana are here because of a deal with Principal Figgins! Let's make the best of it!" Mr. Schue went up to the board.

"But _can they sing_?" Rachel demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course we can, Hobbit! Why else would we be here?"

"Because you fought like two angry cavewomen in the hall!"

I stepped forward. "Watch what you're saying, RuPaul!"

"Shut up, Berry! All of you better watch what you say about my woman!" Brittany pulled me closer to her with a hand on my waist.

Mr. Schue turned towards me. "They _do _have a point, Santana. _Can_ you sing?"

I laughed once. "Hell yeah I can!"

I walked up to the band and whispered a song only they could hear. They nodded once and started to play.

_A church house, gin house  
A school house, outhouse  
On highway number 19  
The people keep the city clean  
They call it Nutbush, oh Nutbush  
Call it_

Brittany stepped to my side and started to dance with me. We moved our hips in perfect timing. I rolled my hips and winked at her.

_Nutbush city limits _

_Nutbush city _

_Twenty-five is the speed limit  
Motorcycle not allowed in it  
You go to store on Friday  
You go to church on Sunday  
They call it Nutbush, little old town  
Oh Nutbush  
They call it_

I let my hips grind into hers as we danced. She sang with me, but I heard her gasp at the feeling of my grinding against her.

_Nutbush city limits _

_Nutbush city _

_You go the fields on weekdays  
And have a picnic on Labor day  
You go to town on Saturdays  
But go to church every Sunday  
They call it Nutbush, oh Nutbush  
They call it _

Now our dancing was getting a little – okay, a _lot –_ rated R. She moved my hips along with hers as I lowered my body, then raised it again.

_Nutbush city limits _

_Nutbush city _

_Hey!_

_Alright, hey, hey, yeah!  
Oh, yeah, yeah!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, hey  
Oh, yeah _

_Nutbush city limits  
Nutbush  
Woah_

She spun me around once and settled to me facing her. Face-to-face we backed up and twirled a little. Her knee moved between my legs, and we continued our grinding.

_No whiskey for sale  
You can't cop no bail  
Salt pork and molasses  
Is all you get in jail  
They call it Nutbush, oh Nutbush  
They call it _

_Nutbush city, Nutbush city limits_

_Little old town in Tennessee  
It's called_

_Nutbush city limits  
A quite little old community  
A one-horse town you have to watch  
What you're puttin' down _

_Nutbush city limits, Nutbush city_

She spun me around again to face everybody and I let her hands guide my hips against hers. We pulled away and flipped our hair.

_Oh _

_Nutbush  
They call it _

_Nutbush  
They call it Nutbush city limits! _

Panting and out of breath, I smirked.

"Any more questions?" I looked around at the silent, shocked faces. "No? Okay then."

I sat down beside Brittany with a smug grin.

Mr. Schue clapped. "Awesome, guys! Wow! A little inappropriate with the dancing, but other than that, that was amazing!"

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Rachel stood up.

"Here we go..." Brittany groaned quietly.

I looked at her, confused.

"For one thing, while Santana's _lovely _performance cannot compare with any of my own, I would like to say that she has a wonderful vocal talent. With the proper training, perhaps it could one day be almost as great as my own!" With every word Rachel said, I found anger bubbling up inside me. "And another thing-"

"Okay, stop _right there_, man hands!" I snarled.

"Santana..." Mr Schue warned.

"One more word, and I will shut that _annoying _mouth of yours for good! As long as I'm in this club, you will not talk to me, you will not act like you own me, or my girl Britts over here, or I will go _all _Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!" I spat.

She flinched and sat down with an audible gulp.

"And that goes for all of you! One word to or about me or Brittany and _I will end you_." I sat down again.

Mr Schue sighed. "Okay, okay. Enough, guys. Our theme this week is 'Duets'. You will all choose a partner to sing with, and give a performance we'll never forget. Got it?"

We all mumbled a 'yes' and moved on with the lesson.

* * *

Brittany stopped me in front of the car. "How about some PDA?"

"What's PDA?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Public Display of Affection."

"What, like hold hands or someth-" my words were cut off by a soft pair of lips slamming into my own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Puck staring at us, his eyes lit with fury.

I smirked and closed my eyes, pushing back against Brittany's thin lips.

She pushed me into the door of my car.

We went from fast and needy to slow careful in an instant. I gently massaged her bottom lip with my two plump ones. She grunted softly and poked my top lip with her tongue. I immediately lost myself and granted her access. Our tongues slid across each other in a sweet dance. My hands moved to her cheeks as I pulled her closer. Her hands, resting on my waist, tightened slightly. I moaned quietly.

A car horn honked and we leaped apart.

"Get a room!" Puck snapped, driving off.

"My eyes burn..." Rachel mumbled to... Quinn!?

That _bitch_!

I turned back to Brittany. "Th-That was... believable..."

We were both out of breath.

"Yeah." She panted. "And hot."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Get in the car, Casanova."

* * *

We both sat on the couch, watching the Aristocats.

I paused and looked over at Brittany. "Are... Are we friends?"

She laughed. "We hang out a lot, we cuddle, and we kissed. I'm pretty sure we've done everything friends do."

I chuckled. "I guess."

"Why?"

I smiled. "I dunno... I guess I just don't want us to be enemies, anymore..."

She giggled softly. "Well, good news, hun, we aren't enemies."

I grinned and pressed play again, settling back into Brittany's side, where she wrapped an arm around me.

I enjoyed that kiss _way _too much. Something was wrong with me... Should I really like her that way? I don't! But, if I did...

_No. Stop thinking like that, Santana!_ I ordered. _You're straight... you're straight... you're straight._

I repeated the words in my head all night, hoping, praying, that I wasn't like Brittany. But with each syllable, I found myself believing them less and less.

_I'm not gay..._

* * *

**Thoughts? Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. Why?

**OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! *throws confetti* :D  
**

**So, to celebrate, here's an extra long chapter to satisfy your Brittana needs x3**

**This kinda speeds up the whole story, since so much happens, but it's totally worth it! :)  
**

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I gently moved away from the now sleeping Latina. This wasn't good. Not good at all. We were being cute and cuddly, and she's making me _feel_. Brittany Pierce does _not _feel. Not anymore.

But something about the small brunette made my heart stop and leap and made my brain get all fuzzy and made butterflies flutter in my stomach all at once. And the worst part? She _trusts _me! Nobody besides Lord Tubbington has trusted me since I was a little girl, and even LT is starting to doubt me!

And her parents won't be home for _days,_ giving us all the time in the world to be _alone_ together in the house. And one of the rules of me staying here is that I can't try anything! I haven't been laid in almost a _week_. A week for the world without sex is different than a week for me without sex! For me, it's like going a month without sex! It's awful!

San and I have gotten so close, and that's not good. I don't want to hurt her when this is all over. Because we can't be friends after that. Because, as soon as I can, I'm going to leave this shit hole. I'm going to leave it for good. I'm gonna leave everyone – except Lord Tubbington – behind and run away. But with something tying me down, I can't do that. I can't leave this hell-of-a-town. Because I know she'll hurt more than ever, because the one person who understood her just walked out and left. I know that pain, and I don't want her to experience it.

I found myself wandering into the kitchen, so I opened the fridge and got out a can of Coke. I chugged it thirstily then dumped the empty can in the recycling bin.

She's asleep. And we aren't _that _close yet. I can leave right now and never look back.

So why don't I? Why _can't _I? Something about the Latina made me want to hold her and never let go.

I sighed.

"I'm in so fucking deep..." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

And I was. I was in deep shit. There was no way out of this. I was trapped. Like a caged bird; I could fly all I wanted inside that cage, and tweet as loud as I pleased, but I would never get out unless my owner let me.

And who's my owner?

None other than Santana Lopez.

I got up and paced quietly. I had to think. I had to figure out what my plan was, so I could pull it off. I had to escape.

But I couldn't. Because of _her._ Because of the one girl I used to _hate _less than two weeks ago. Because of Santana. I wish I still hated her. I'd give anything to hate her.

But I don't. And I don't want to.

And, honestly, that scared me shitless.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

Cold. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up. Where were the soothing arms that were wrapped around me before I drifted off into sleep? I opened my eyes.

"Brittany?" I yawned, my voice was husky and crackly from sleep.

I stood up. Where was she?

I exited the TV room and into the kitchen, where a frustrated blonde was pacing.

"What am I going to do?" She kept mumbling.

"Britt? You okay?" I asked.

Brittany obviously didn't hear me walk in, judging by the fact that she jumped a few feet in the air and sucked in a huge gulp of breath.

She sighed heavily when she saw it was me. "God, San, you scared the hell out of me."

I walked up to her, gently putting my hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were pacing. And mumbling."

She tilted her head, obviously faking being dumb. "Was I?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

She shrugged. "You still tired? Wanna go to bed?"

Did she just change the subject?! I let it slide and nodded.

She turned towards the staircase, but I grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

Britt turned to look at me, puzzled. "What?"

I fought for something to say.

I remembered the one question that had been bugging me lately. I had to ask. Brittany would know, wouldn't she?

"Uh... buh..." But I couldn't. Because what if the answer was 'yes'? What then?

"Spit it out, Lopez."

"Doyouwantadrink?" I said in one word, spitting out something random from my jumbled mind.

"We have school tomorrow."

"Oh... right..." I blushed, embarrassed of my idiocy.

"Why did you ask?"

I bit my lip, hard.

Brittany sighed. "Seriously, San, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"A-Am I..." I began, but stopped myself. "Never mind."

"Are you what?"

I shook my head and started to walk passed her, heading for the stairs. "I'm gonna go shower..."

"Santana." Brittany's voice was stern. "Talk to me. Is it about when we kissed?"

I froze instantly.

She walked up behind me and grabbed my waist. "So it _is_."

I gulped. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking a-about."

"You're stuttering more than Tina when she faked it." Brittany chuckled, her hot breath sending chills down my spine. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? _What's wrong?!_ Everything! Everything is wrong! I shouldn't feel this way! Not about Brittany or any other girl! Why am I different? I don't _want _to be like this!

But I am... and it hurts. It hurts more than that time my little cousin hit me in the thigh with a metal baseball bat. More than when Quinn and Puck called me cold and heartless. More than when I fell off the pyramid head-first during Cheerios practice.

I wish I wasn't different. I wish this never happened. Why did I turn to Brittany for help? Why did I want her to fake-date me? My reason made _no sense_! I was drunk! And yet I went along with it!

Why?

Why did I bother taking my number one enemy as my "girlfriend"? Why did I let her hold me at night? Why did I let her convince me into doing body shots? Why did I let her kiss me? Why did I like it so much? Why was the delicate strawberry-flavor of her lips so intoxicating? Why did it feel so good? Why do I want more?

I didn't know I was crying until soft, cold hands wiped the liquid off of my cheeks.

"Santana... what's wrong?" Brittany's voice was so soothing and gentle.

"A-Am I gay?" I whispered, more tears falling.

I wanted to know so badly, but I was terrified of the answer. Because I already knew it.

* * *

_** Brittany's POV**_

"A-Am I gay?" Santana's voice was laced in confusion, and cracked as more tears fell.

She was lost. She was utterly and pathetically lost. She had no idea what she was doing.

Her cheeks were covered in tears, her face was scrunched in confusion and sadness. She was breaking. Falling apart. And I could see it. I could see how hurt she was.

And it made my heart clench.

_This is why you can't leave..._ A voice murmured in my head.

I wrapped my arms around her and we both collapsed to the floor. I pulled her into me, letting the shaking, sobbing body cry.

"Only you can know." I answered her finally.

"B-But I d-don't!" Santana sobbed.

"You do. Because you _always _knew. From the moment you were born you knew. You just have to look inside and find the answer yourself."

She pulled away from me. We were face-to-face now.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked, her crying finally finished.

"I mean, you just have to ask yourself the same question. Let go of all doubts. Just ask yourself 'Am I gay?' and you'll get the answer. You may or may not like it, but when you find out, you'll be happier."

She sniffled and closed her eyes. "I-I can't right now..."

"That's okay, Boo. You'll find out one day." I stood up and held out my hand.

She took it and I helped her stand.

"You really are a genius, Britt..." San mumbled, taking my hand and leaning against my shoulder.

I grinned. "Nobody's ever called me a genius before..."

"Really? Why not?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

"Because they think I'm stupid." I sighed sadly.

"Those _ass holes_." She snarled.

I led her to her bedroom. "I learned to ignore it."

"But they shouldn't call you that, either way!"

"Settle down, hun." I lifted the bedspread and climbed under. "Haters gonna hate."

She rolled her eyes and got under the covers with me. "I guess... but you're still the smartest person I know."

I smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just trying to get into my pants."

Santana giggled and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

We lay like that in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Britt?" San whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied, my eyes closed.

"Are we gonna do some... PDA... in school tomorrow?"

"Do you want to?"

"Mhmm." She hummed.

More silence.

"Hey San?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied sleepily.

"Thanks." I paused, realizing how soft I was being. "And you're a _great _kisser."

I felt her cheeks get warm on my shoulder and grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself..." She replied. "Oh, and Britt?"

"What?"

"Are you... uh... good in bed like everyone says?"

Whoa. _That _was unexpected.

"W-What?"

"Are you good in bed?" She repeated.

"I... uh... guess. Why do you ask?" Normally, I'd boast about my _amazing _ability to satisfy women, but right now wasn't exactly good timing.

But Santana didn't respond. Her breathing turned slow and steady. Her leg moved over mine, her knee brushing my core.

I groaned. "Geez, Lopez, you're gonna be the death of me."

I was throbbing. _God, what I wouldn't give for a good round or two... maybe Santana is good in bed._

I grinned at the thought of the small Latina all sweaty under me, moaning, begging for me to let her...

The throbbing got worse, so I put that little fantasy away for later and shut my eyes.

* * *

_** Santana's POV**_

We walked into school, holding hands.

"Wait for the right moment, when Quinn and Puck are _both _looking." Brittany explained.

I nodded. "Got it."

We walked to my locker, grabbed our stuff – apparently, we were locker room-mates because Jew Fro's locker was next to Brittany's – and walked down the busy halls.

Quinn and Rachel were off to the side, talking closely to each other. I stiffened.

"That fucking bi-" I was cut off by Brittany.

"Shh! Here comes Puck." She pulled me to the side. "Ready?"

I nodded once and instantly her lips were over mine. We skipped the pleasantries and went right to hot-and-bothered mode.

Her hands squeezed my hips and my fingers tangled in her hair. Her warm tongue tickled my mouth and slid expertly over my tongue. They went into a war for dominance. I opened one eye slightly to find both Quinn and Puck staring at us. No – not staring... _glaring_. Yeah. They were glaring.

I moaned softly when Brittany's nails scraped a spot on my lower back, where I was slightly ticklish.

A huge fist slammed into the lockers by our heads, and we jumped apart, still holding onto each other.

Puck's nostrils were flaring with anger. And he was furious.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?" Brittany spat.

"Back. Off. Of my. Girl." Puck snarled.

"_Your _girl?" Brittany laughed harshly. "Last time I checked, _I _was the one who was just getting their mack on with her. Not you."

Puck swung again, narrowly missing the blonde.

Oh shit!

"Guys! Stop!" I ordered.

They ignored me.

Brittany went for his nose, getting a good punch in before he slammed her against one of the lockers.

Brittany shoved him off and grabbed his shirt, uppercutting his jaw multiple times, like the hockey fight we watched on TV last night.

"Brittany! Stop!" I screamed.

Puck snarled and punched her side.

"Puck! Quit it!" I begged.

I couldn't watch! I grabbed his shirt and tugged hard on it, trying to force him off of Brittany.

He turned on me. His fist pulled back. Puck's fist went straight into my eye, making me stagger backwards and onto the ground. His eyes widened.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Brittany kicked him to the ground, punching his face repeatedly.

"Britt!" I cried. "Stop!"

"Break it up! Break it up!" Coach Beiste yelled, pulling Brittany off of Puck, whose face was now bloody from his broken nose.

Brittany was bruising already. I got up off the ground and walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

She turned to me, worry taking over her features. "Oh god, you okay, San? Let's get you to the nurse."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Oh shit, he got your eye pretty good." She gently caressed it and started to push passed the crowd, throwing menacing glares at everyone who dared look at us.

Brittany sat me down inside the nurse's office, where she got a bag of ice from the nurse and carefully placed it over my throbbing eye.

"That's gonna bruise like a _bitch_." She sighed. "Damn, it'll ruin your pretty face for a few days."

I smiled slightly. "Pretty face, eh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, of course! A black eye like that is going to hide some of your gorgeousness from the world for a little while."

A few students passed the doorway.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Brittany cooed.

I nodded with a giggle. Soft lips pressed against sensitive skin, sending shivers along my flesh. I felt myself stiffen under the gentle caress of her lips. I blushed furiously when she kissed it again and nobody was around to see it.

"Better?" She smiled a little.

I nodded. "Much..."

"Brittany, c'mon." Mr. Schue appeared in the doorway. His eyes flickered over to me. "Santana? What happened?"

"Accident... punch... eye..." I stammered.

"Well, I gotta take Brittany to Figgins' office..."

"I'll go, too." I got up with the tall blonde and followed them into the office.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Brittany asked. Why was she acting like this? Nobody we knew was around...

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I sat down and waited with the icepack over my eye.

Flashes of the look on Brittany's face appeared in my mind. She looked so... _protective_. Like if Puck had done some _real _damage, she would've killed him.

And the weird part?

I _liked _it. I _liked _the fact that she was so protective of me. I _liked_ that she defended me. I _liked _how she was so caring afterwords. Like she was fooling herself along with the rest of the school that we were dating.

I don't like her like that, though...

But, who was I trying to fool? Myself, or everyone else?

* * *

"What happened?" I asked when Brittany walked out of the small room.

"Well – I'm suspended for a few days." She growled.

"I'll stay out with you, if you want?" I offered.

"It's fine, your house is huge I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Seriously, I'll stay a day or two if you want me to..."

"Why bother?" She snapped.

My eyes widened a little. "I-I just wanted to pay you back for dealing with Puck..."

She sighed, her eyes turning soft in a matter of seconds. "Okay, but I'll be fine for a few days."

"This'll be great!" I grinned. "We can do whatever we want!"

_And maybe you can have a little fun... _My brain whispered.

Fun?

_You know she wants you, and you want her..._

Shut up, brain!

Brittany returned my smile as we walked out of the school, deciding to say "fuck it" and skip the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I was surprised by my odd protective behavior over Santana. But when Puck's fist hit her, I lost it. I saw red. I saw only him as a target.

He was screwed from that moment on.

The only thought that raced through my mind was; _My girl. My girl._

Weird. I was never so possessive over someone before. But he had hurt her. And that was something you shouldn't do. Especially when you actually punch her.

I didn't mind the suspension. It was worth it, I'd decided after seeing the Latina's gratefulness in her mocha eyes.

We had a long time alone together, without her parents or school. How delightful. What to do, what to do?

I couldn't think straight though, because the image of the beautiful brunette with that black-eye made anger bubble inside of me, ready to burst at any moment. _My girl. My girl. Nobody hurts my girl._

Why was I so protective over her? Why did I care? My brain was so confused. It felt fuzzy, like that static you see on TV sometimes. Why did I feel this way?

* * *

_**Santana's POV  
**_

That night, we cuddled together again. But this time was different. Brittany was much more careful and gentle with me. She didn't make a single sexual reference or anything – she just snuggled.

Her hand was resting on my waist and I turned to look at her. She was so _peaceful_. Her eyes were firmly shut, her face was relaxed, and her lips were slightly parted.

Why was this image so beautiful to me? Why did it send goosebumps down my skin? Why did my heart flutter a million miles a second? Why did I want to kiss her so badly? Why did all of her kisses in the hallway feel so _good_? So _right_? Shouldn't I feel that way with _boys_?

What was wrong with me?

Why did I enjoy this so much, what ever _this _is? Why me? Why her? Why _this_?

I sighed and accepted the fact that I may never know the answers to these questions, and fell happily and cozily into her arms, her slow breathing and heartbeat lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope it's obvious why this chapter is called "Why?" xD**

**So I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks so much you guys you have no clue how happy I am with all the favorites, follows, and reviews 3 I love you all! Thanks so much for reading and sticking by this story! :D**


	7. Caught

**Yeah I know it's a pretty early update, but I had a lot of free time this week, soooo...  
**

**anyway, this chapter came to me when I was in school - haha yeah it's pretty kinky but whatever - so I wrote some shizz down and VOILA! Our wonderful chapter.**

**Thanks so much to all my followers! R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

Brittany was right. When I woke up, a horrible ache settled in on my right eye, where it was swollen, purple, and pissed off.

I groaned and sat up, pulling away from the blonde. "Shit."

I looked in the mirror and gasped. My eye! My _face_! She was completely right! It was ruined! Coach Sue would be _pissed_ about her head cheerleader's pretty face being ruined! I couldn't go into school until this healed.

I carefully touched it, testing how much it hurt. I hissed in pain and pulled my hand away instantly. _Damn, he got me good._

"San?" Brittany was instantly at my side. "You okay?"

I flinched and turned towards her. Her eyes widened.

"I swear to fucking god I'm gonna _kill_ him!" She snarled.

"It's fine, Britt." I touched her arm gently.

"No! It's not! He gave you a fucking _black eye_! That shit does _not _fly with me!"

"Brittany, I promise, I'm fine." I looked into her ocean blue eyes. _Breathtaking..._ "I'll be fine."

She relaxed slightly. "You're staying today, right?"

I nodded. "I'm staying until I can hide this thing."

"Good idea..." She looked like she wanted to say more.

"What?" I asked.

She looked down. I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

She bit her lip. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes. "Bull shit. 'Fess up."

Brittany sighed. "I-uh... wanted to say... that... if you need help figuring anything out... I'm here."

What? Wait... _What_? Was she... _offering _to let me experiment with her? Or... what?

"W-What?" I stammered.

She grinned. "I mean, if you want, I'll _totally _help relieve some... _sexual tension _you feel without your mohawk monkey between your legs."

I blushed.

She stood up and offered her hand out to me. "You want breakfast?"

I nodded and took her hand, letting her pull me up into her, where she grabbed my waist.

"I have a feeling your flirting is gonna get worse now that we've got a while to ourselves." I commented.

She grinned with a wink. "You bet."

I rolled my eyes playfully as she led me downstairs.

Inside, however, I was _ecstatic_.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

Offering the brunette my services wasn't a bad idea, honestly. Every move she made instantly created a pool of heat in my lower stomach, so telling her I'd totally bang her might set her off, as well. I mean, how could you resist _this_? Plus, I'm totally sure she'd be _amazing _in bed. With a body like that, how couldn't you be?

I made her pancakes and bacon and we settled down on the island counter.

"How come you have so much bacon?" I asked. This chick had a _whole fridge_ stocked with it!

Santana laughed. "Oh, because, when Quinn was pregnant, she had this insane craving for bacon, and it sorta stuck after she gave birth."

I took a bite of bacon to settle my nerves when San looked at me.

He gave her a _black eye._ I'm not gonna let him get away with that. Nobody hurts Santana Lopez and gets away with it! And it didn't hide her beauty _that _much, it just muffled it on her right side. The rest was still _smoking _hot. Especially her tits... and ass.

I shook the thoughts from my mind when I felt that oh-so-familiar heat between my legs again. Damn, I really need to get laid, before I explode.

We continued our meal in silence. Until Santana leaned against the counter and the V-Neck tanktop she was wearing exposed her boobs. My eyes immediately wandered there and wouldn't pull away.

I bit my lip hard until blood came out. _Ugh. What I wouldn't give for at least _one_ round..._

"Eyes are up here, Britt." Santana teased.

I blushed and forced my eyes to look up. "Kinda hard when your tits are the size of watermelons."

She laughed. "You're just mad 'cause you got caught."

"I get caught a lot. If you turn around I'd be willing to get caught again." I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"With a fine ass like that, it'd be worth a slap to the face."

"I can slap you in the face?"

Oops. I should watch what I say. "You can slap me... just not in the face."

"Wanky."

I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

She blushed. "Uh... it's this thing I say..."

I stared at her, still confused.

"It means something's like kinky. It's like 'that's what she said'."

"Oh." We put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"So what song will we do for our duet?" Santana asked when we settled down on the couch in her TV room.

"Britney Spears – Hold it Against Me." That song was _perfect_ for grinding. Just the thought of the Latina grinding against me set my lower stomach on fire.

"No." She snorted.

"Why not? It'll be a good show. And it'll feel good."

"Besides, you can't really turn that into a duet."

"I Wanna Dance With Somebody?"

"No."

"Run the World?"

"No."

"Hit Me Baby One More Time?"

"Oh my god, Britt, I don't want to dry-hump in fucking Glee Club!" She groaned.

"Why? I think dry-humping sounds _pretty good_ right now." I flirted.

Her head raised suddenly, and you could practically see the lightbulb go off in her mind. "I got it!"

"You've finally realized that you want some of this?" I gestured with my right hand to my body.

She rolled her eyes. "The Only Exception!"

"That's not a duet."

"It can be."

"But I want a song with a good beat to it..."

She sighed. "Fine, we can figure this out later."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Wanna get wasted?" I suggested.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not even noon yet."

I sighed impatiently and pouted. "Ugh. Can we get wasted later, then?"

She laughed. "Of course."

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

The world was spinning. I held up my promise from earlier, and now Britt and I were dancing along to the bass of some song in the bar room.

We had at least five shots each of vodka – barf – and probably more of tequila, some sort of rum I didn't even know we had, and a _lot _more. Bottom line – we were hammered.

Brittany could _dance_. I still couldn't get over how _perfect_ she looked.

She swayed her hips teasingly and beckoned me over with her pointer finger. The liquid courage flowing through my mind pushed me towards her and soon her hips were pushing into my ass, her hands on my stomach, covered by my own hands.

Her lips were close to my ear, and I felt heat shoot through my body as she murmured the lyrics into my ear as a new song came on.

_You're not like the others_

_futuristic lover_

I shuddered. This was a _dangerous_ game she was playing. And drunk Santana never says no to playing with somebody. Hell, sober Santana doesn't, either.

I grinned and turned towards her when the chorus came on.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,_

_Infect me with your love and_

_fill me with your poison_

Brittany smiled into my shoulder, instantly pleased that I decided to sing. She liked my singing, apparently.

I lowered, swaying my hips side to side, then brought myself back up. Her grip around me tightened.

"Are you a light switch, 'cause you turn me on." Brittany's hot breath tickled my ear and ran along my spine, making me shudder.

"Cheesy, much?" I teased.

"If I could re'rrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." She was slurring pretty badly.

"Yer hammered, Britt." I giggled.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." Her lips brushed against my neck, creating goosebumps all along my body.

More heat pooled below my stomach. I knew she knew this as soon as my breath hitched when her hands lowered to my hips.

"Wanna play house? I c'n be the door 'n you c'n slam me all night long."

I turned around and pushed my thighs between her legs. She wanted to play? Fine, I'd play – and I would _not _go easy on her.

I sang the lyrics to the new song in her ear.

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_If I said I want your body now _

_Would you hold it against me?_

I watched her eyes darken and widen in recognition. She placed her thigh between my legs and soon we were grinding, hard and fast. The song had changed long ago, but we ignored everything but each other.

I moaned softly and stared into the darkened, hooded blue eyes. "Brittany... I-I need..."

Something clicked behind the blonde's eyes, and she stopped her grinding and pulled away. "We can't do anything... yer drunk. You'd regret it..."

The throbbing in my legs informed me I wouldn't regret _shit._ "No. I won't."

I lunged for her lips but she pulled back. "San, I'm serious. I – we – can't when..."

"I don't care!" I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "I-I need you, Britt-Britt..."

_And_ _here come the waterworks_. I thought bitterly. Curse me for being such an emotional drunk! I started to sniffle. "I-I've done stuff drunk before!"

Her eyes widened. "Wh-Why're you crying?!"

I grabbed her waist and snuggled into her, waiting for the irritating tears to go away.

When I pulled away we had a few more shots. Body shots, to be specific. After the body shots, we just danced.

Turns out, drunk Brittany turns into a stripper.

"Woo!" Brittany flung her shirt on the ground, dancing to the heavy bass of some Cascada song.

I laughed hard at her pink bra, but she pulled me into her and spun me around, her hips grinding against mine.

How did we end up grinding _again_?

This time, there was more alcohol in our systems. I grabbed her waist and pulled her very close, whispering in her ear, "I hope 'ya know CPR, 'cause you j'st took m'breath away."

She thrust her thigh between my legs and I did the same to her.

"Yer... so... hot..." She panted I my ear, her hot breath spreading sparks and fire throughout my body, sparks and fire that were now settling right between my legs.

Forgetting any and all boundaries, I kissed her neck, licking at the skin there.

I felt her breath hitch when I grazed my teeth along her collarbone.

"S-San..." Her breathing was harder now. "W-We..."

I moved my kissing to her jaw line and sucked hard, nipping gently at the sensitive skin. She whimpered softly.

"I swear, I won't regret nothin' we do..." I murmured, trailing kisses along her jaw to the corner of her mouth.

I hesitated. I wanted the blonde to close the distance.

And she did. Brittany moved her head towards me and connected our lips. My tongue traced the bottom of her lip, begging silently for entrance. She opened her mouth and I caressed the contours of her mouth gently. She moaned and we deepened the kiss. This was different than the kisses we shared in the halls and parkinglot of school. This wasn't for show, this was pure _desire_. Her sweet taste and scent – both achingly similar to vanilla cupcakes – filled my senses and drove me wild. I couldn't control myself anymore.

My hands moved to her waist, and I dug my short nails into her skin, emanating another low rumble through the tall girl's lips. Her hands cupped my ass, making me shudder with pleasure.

I hopped up and Brittany grabbed my thighs, allowing me to straddle her as she carried me. We never broke the contact. She dropped me on the leather couch that was conveniently placed in the corner of the bar-room (which was honestly just a club but without the publicity and inside a house) and massaged the skin of my hips.

"Too. Many. Clothes." I breathed.

Britt nodded and started to lift the hem of my top. I sat up, allowing her to pull it off.

I can't believe how long I've actually _wanted_ this, and didn't even know it. The thought of Brittany and me doing _this _was repulsive two weeks ago, and now, it sent heat running through my legs.

Her hands ran along my sides, dragging her nails along my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps along my tan skin. I was throbbing, and I needed her _now_.

I bucked my hips into hers, begging to get some sort of friction. She placed a thigh between my legs again and thrust forward. I moved one of my legs, that was wrapped around her hips, to mirror her. Soon we were riding each other as our hands wandered wherever they pleased. Her hands had settled to my breasts, and were kneading them eagerly.

I groaned when she sucked harder than necessary on my _spot_.

I lowered my hands to my jeans and fumbled with the button. With a _snap_ it came undone and I allowed her to pull them off and toss them on the floor. We did the same with her jeans and soon we were both in our underwear, getting our mack on.

"_Ugh_, Britt, t_e necesito_, I need you." I begged. "_Please_."

She chuckled from where she was licking and nipping at my neck. Her hand ran along my stomach, and lingered at the waistband of my panties. I bucked my hips up in anticipation. She kissed my lips as her thumb circled my clit. I moaned loudly.

"_Dios mío_, Britt... M-More..." I gasped as she entered me with her index finger, pumping in and out. "_Oh_!"

"Yer so hot when you speak Spanish." Brittany husked in my ear.

I noticed her breathing was heavy like mine, so I dug my nails along her spine.

"I want you to – _ugh right there_ – feel good, too." I dug into the waistband of her panties, but had no clue what to do.

She took her other hand and took mine in it. She guided it along by making small circles on her clit. She moaned.

"San... ugh... s-so good..."

I decided to be bold and I dipped one finger down between her soaking slit.

"_Ooh_." She groaned, bucking into my hips.

Soon, I was matching her pace with ease, our breaths and moans filling the room.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Britt and I jolted off the couch and onto the hard floor, our cheeks still flushed and our eyes still dark and hooded with arousal.

"San_tana_!" My mom's voice screamed.

* * *

**OOHH Cliffhanger, much? :P  
**

**But what song do you think Britt and San should sing for a duet? Also, what do you think will happen with Santana's mother and the girls? **


	8. Perfect

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been dealing with some personal shit and yeah... Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites!**

**Hopefully that cliffhanger didn't leave you _completely_ sexually frustrated lol**

**Don't forget to R&R! **

* * *

"San_tana_!" My mom's voice screamed.

I instantly grabbed my shirt and covered my chest and pulled my legs towards me. Brittany mirrored my actions.

I was still hazy, but mom startled me enough that the alcohol in my system had faded quite rapidly. Brittany was paler and her eyes were wide. An irritating throb was settled between my legs. No – it was more than just irritating, it was _painful_. How could she walk in on us _right _before we could-

My thoughts were cut off by my mom's scolding tone.

"Get. Out here. Right. Now. Get dressed." She snarled.

The door slammed shut and I looked at Brittany.

"Oh. Shit." I breathed.

We were both panting, and our faces were flushed.

"We didn't even finish!" Brittany complained.

I started to dress.

"You know how _hard_ it's going to be to end this throbbing?" She continued, her voice was full of irritation.

"It won't be _that_ hard if _I_ help." I reminded her, surprised that I even considered doing _this_ again.

We finished getting dressed and looked at each other. Everything we just did came back and slapped me in the face.

"Oh _fuck_ Brittany!" I gasped. "They're home early, and _we were having sex._" I started pacing around. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..."

I stopped when the throbbing became too much. I sat down and crossed my legs tightly. Brittany did the same.

"Oh shit what is she gonna say?" I bit my lip hard.

"Ugh. And we were so, so close!" Brittany groaned angrily.

Aware, once again, of the throbbing I nodded. "Ugh. This is gonna suck."

My mom came back into the room. "Santana, would you please step out and talk to me please?"

I nodded and gulped. I stood up, but wobbled when I realized how drunk I still was. Brittany was at my side instantly, steadying me and helping me stand again. I mumbled "thanks" and walked up to my mom, bracing myself for what was coming next.

The door shut behind us and mom flipped around to face me.

"What on _earth _did I just see?!" She demanded.

"I... er... we were... uh... cuddling?" I stammered.

"Cuddling?! Bullshit, Santana! Do _not_ try to lie to me!"

I took a deep breath. Welp, I was fucked now. "W-We were h-having sex..."

"And you're drunk!" Mom scoffed. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing! Where is my loving daughter!? Now all I see is this... this... _dyke_!"

I was stunned speechless. She... she just called me a dyke!

"First you break up with your perfect boyfriend, then you go out and start dating that _whore_, then I catch you two being intimate?! _What_ is going on with you?!" She yelled.

That was it. I snapped. "What the _fuck_ do you mean what's going on with me?!" I screamed. "Maybe if you _took the time_ to spend a few hours to _get to know me_ you'd actually be the first to know what I'm going through!" There was no stopping me, now. "I've been _so fucking confused_ and you just stayed away from the house for some stupid damn job! Do you have _any_ idea how hard the past week has been for me?! I've been struggling with these_ feelings _for girls – for Brittany – and I finally, finally gave in to them tonight! And then you burst through the damn door and interrupt us before we fucking finish? Fuck off!"

I charged upstairs to my room, the blonde temporarily forgotten. I made sure to slam and lock the door before I collapsed on the floor, tears instantly meeting my cheeks. I could feel myself retreating, putting up my walls again, and I couldn't stop it.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I awkwardly stepped out of the bar room and looked at Mrs Lopez, who was fuming.

"If you e_ver_ touch my daughter again, I will call the cops." She spat, her Spanish accent giving her even more of a dangerous chill.

"Sorry, ma'am. But I think Santana needs me right now, and I know you're against it, she really is confused, and she needs me to fix her after she breaks. You need to spend time with your damn daughter." I walked passed her, satisfied by the woman's widened eyes.

I went straight up to Santana's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Fuck off!" The Latina snarled from the other side, her voice revealing how upset she was.

"San, it's me. Open up." I replied.

A few seconds of silence, then the door burst open and the brunette shoved herself into my arms, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, shhh." I gently sat us down on her bed and rocked back and forth, whispering soothing words.

"I-I'm s-such an i-idiot!" She cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, no you're not. You're not an idiot." I murmured. "You're the smartest girl I know."

"B-But, I am! I th-thought everything would be fine w-with my f-family, b-but it's not. M-My mom is p-pissed!"

"Aw, sweetie, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

"N-No, it's n-not!" She cried harder.

I pulled away. "San, look at me." She didn't. I gently tugged her chin up so she could see me. "_Look_." When her chocolate eyes met my own, I decided she was actually listening. "Santana, I know this is a hard time for you, I've been there. But you have to forget about other peoples' opinions and think about how _you_ feel. Forget your mom, forget your dad, focus on you. _Only you_. Because nobody can ever tell you how you feel, only you can."

Something flashed behind those mocha eyes. I don't know what it was, I've only seen it in movies. It wasn't lust, really. It was something else... passion? Longing?

She moved forward, hesitating in front of my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as her breath hit my mouth, and I subconsciously licked my lips.

"This is s-so... wrong..." Santana muttered, but she didn't pull away. "But I don't want to stop it."

"Then don't." I opened my eyes again to meet hers.

She moved forward, her lips gently colliding with my own. I closed my eyes and kissed back, equally careful. This kiss... was strange. It scared the living hell out of me. It was so... full of _emotion_. Full of _passion_.

When we pulled away she looked at me again.

"I'm so, so fucked." She chuckled quietly.

"Not yet." I winked.

She rolled her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Brittany Pierce, you are actually amazing, I'll admit it."

I grinned proudly. "Well damn, has hell frozen over, or is Santana Lopez being nice to me?"

She laughed and my heart fluttered at the sound. Wait... _fluttered_?! Guess that's enough booze for the night...

Her hand moved to my upper thigh and suddenly I was _very _aware of the throbbing between my legs. I groaned.

She seemed to sense the problem and moved her hand higher, her figertips lightly brushing my clothed core. I tensed. She smiled. She liked the power she had over me, obviously.

She put her other arm on my right forearm and whispered seductively in my ear, "I think we should finish what we started earlier, don't you?" Her voice was husky with desire.

I moved my head to face her and was instantly met with her warm, delicious lips. They were so plump, so _perfect_.

It's strange how long I've wanted _this_ with the Latina. Sure, we used to hate each other and all, but that didn't mean I wouldn't fuck her if the chance arose.

And now it's happening.

And it doesn't feel... _normal_. Normal for me, anyway. Normally, sex was sex and that was it. But with Santana... I couldn't help but feel like it was _more_. I don't know why.

Was it because she made my heart skip several beats? Or because her mocha eyes were constantly on my mind? Or because she was the most beautiful, most kind, most _amazing_ human being I have ever met in my whole life?

_No, Brittany. You're getting attached._ I scolded silently._ Put. Up. The. Barriers._

I was now beneath her on her bed. I liked how she tried to takeover, but it was _my_ turn now. I flipped us over and straddled her.

Within minutes, we were both naked.

I kissed her toned stomach – yes, she has_ abs! –_ and she moaned.

"Britt... m-more..." That tone drove me crazy.

I dragged my tongue along her soft, delicate skin as I lowered myself. I stopped right above her core. Her hips bucked in anticipation. I steadied them with my hands as I kissed her inner thighs.

"B-Britt... i-inside..." She begged as I made circles over her clit.

I grinned. Good. She was begging for mercy already.

I kissed her on the lips once, then leaned back down and covered her core with my tongue. I flicked her clit, making her moan loudly. Her hands moved to my head, where they tangled in my hair and dug nails into my scalp. It was absolutely _delightful_.

She tasted so good. Better than anyone I've ever had. I flicked her clit again, her nails scraped my skin.

"_Uhn_... B-Britt... _inside_." Santana begged once more, but this time she absolutely _needed_ me inside her.

I pitied her and thrust my tongue inside her.

"_Oh_! R-Right... there... _yes_..." She moaned loudly as I thrust my tongue in and out.

I covered her clit with my lips and licked it while my fingers took my tongue's place.

"_Ooh_!" She moaned.

I've never been so turned on in my life.

I moved back up to her face and kissed her neck, continuing my fast thrusting.

She bucked hard against my hand.

Walls clenched around my fingers."Oh! I'm so cl-close!" I curled my fingers, rubbing my thumb on her clit. "_Oh_!F-Faster! Harder!" I smirked and did as she pleased. "_Fuck_! I'm-I'm..."Her moans were very, very loud now. "Fuck Brittany oh f-" I felt her stiffen beneath me as her walls clenched around my fingers. "_Fuck_!"

I took my fingers out of her when she came down from her high and sucked the liquid off of them.

She looked pretty tired, but she flipped us over and straddled me. Her plump lips sucked on my neck anywhere they could.

"Oh, San..." I moaned.

She slipped her two fingers inside me and started at a quick pace.

"_Ugh_ yes," I sucked in air as she curled her fingers.

She pumped her fingers in and out of me as my moans grew louder and louder until I was screaming for relief.

"Oh, San! Yes! _Ohh_!" Faster, harder. "Yes! San-_tanaaah_!"

My walls clenched tightly around her fingers one last time and my thighs quaked.

She laid down beside me as we gasped for breath.

"That was... you're..." Santana panted.

"Amazing? The _sex goddess_?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah."

I yawned and looked at the clock. It was only eight, but I was exhausted.

"Wanna take a nap?" I offered.

She nodded with a yawn and turned over on her side. I slipped my arms around her and snuggled into her.

She sighed happily and leaned into my touch. I smiled. I liked this. A lot.

Santana was so... perfect. She was gorgeous, brave, amazing in bed, and funny. Not to mention once you get to know her it's not hard to fall for her. I mean, I haven't. I don't "fall" for anyone. Nope.

The last thing I heard before drifting off into sleep was the Latina in my arms whispering, "_Mi corazón late sólo para usted._"

What did that mean? I couldn't stop to think about it, because I was already being pulled into the warm waters of sleep.


	9. A First Time For Everything

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer crashed and I had to get a new one then had to retype FROM THIS WEBSITE into my new computer so I'd have all my original documents... bottom line, it was a pain in the ass.**

**I absolutely HAD to post today, because our Glee fandom has suffered a great loss. Cory was a great man, and even though we never knew him personally, his death affects all of us. I send my heart out to Cory's family, his fellow castmates, his fans, and Lea. Poor Lea. I can't imagine what she's going through.**

**Well, enough with sadness, let Chapter 9 begin!**

* * *

The warm scent of vanilla enfolded me as I slowly became aware of everything. Arms were wrapped tightly around my small frame, and my head was nestled deeply into her neck. Her breathing was slow and steady, her breath tickling my skin.

Brittany hummed lightly as I dragged my lips over her shoulder. "Hmmm, morning beautiful."

I smiled. "Morning..."

"Damn, I thought right; you _are_ good in bed." She joked.

"Not as good as you." I moved to her neck and kissed softly.

"True." She thought for a moment. "Seriously though, we are sex _goddesses_."

I laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Seriously, I'm surprised the heavens didn't sing when we came." She chuckled, meeting my brown eyes with her own cyan orbs.

"Maybe they did, but we couldn't here them over you _screaming my name_." I winked playfully.

"Ha! You were the one screaming, Sanny. Begging me to go inside, to go faster..." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly growing darker.

"Hm, I don't recall." I put my finger on my chin in thought.

"Then let me remind you..." She dragged her lips along my neck, sucking on my _spot_, making me moan loudly.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Oh _shit_ Britt, my mom!" I gasped, horrified.

"What about her?" She seemed unfazed, just horny.

"She was _in the house_ while we had sex!"

"Yeah... and?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I stood up, but remembered I was naked.

The blonde's eyes trailed up and down my body. I blushed.

"I'll go see if she's still here, I'll be right back." I grabbed my silky bathrobe and tied it securely around me. I knew this would piss her off more.

"Damn, I love how red looks on you..." Britt bit her lip. "But not as much as I love how you look without _anything _on."

I smirked. "Well maybe you'll get to see me without anything on again."

I opened my door, shut it, then wandered downstairs.

I gasped as my eyes met three people in the middle of the kitchen.

"You're her best friend and her ex, you two _have_ to be able to do _something_." Mami was talking to Quinn and Puck. "She's dating that-that _whore_. I can't have a daughter that's like _that._"

"We've tried Mrs Lopez, and it seems moot." Quinn sighed.

I cleared my throat. "Mami, what the hell are these two doing here?"

She turned and her eyes widened. My red silk robe was short and showed a _lot_ of cleavage.

"We were talking about that _thing_ upstairs." She spat, straightening up in her stool.

I gritted my teeth. "That _thing_ has a name, and her name is Brittany."

"Whatever," she waved it off. "She is not welcome in this home."

I laughed harshly. "Like you'd ever notice if she was because you're _never _home!"

Quinn and Puck looked horribly awkward as they glanced between us.

"I have a job so we can _take care_ of you!" She retorted.

"Like that is an excuse for being a terrible parent!"

"You watch your tone, young lady!" Our voices were slowly rising, and we were now full-on yelling.

"No! You can't tell me what to fucking do!" I snarled. "This is my goddamn house, too and I will bring whoever I fucking want in here! That includes Brittany and whoever the fuck else I decide deserves the honor of being under my roof!"

"You don't pay the rent you don't decide who comes in and who doesn't!" She was fuming, now.

"And you barely fucking live here so you don't either!"

"Santana Marie Lopez! I _forbid _you to ever see that slut again!"

I laughed coldly. "Forbid me? Like I give a fuck! You don't understand my feelings for her!"

"You don't have feelings for her you're just misguided by the devil!"

"Bull_shit_!" I screamed. "Saying I don't have feelings for Brittany is like saying I don't have feelings for my friends and family! Mami I fucking _love_ her! There, I said it. You happy now? Or are you still going to be a fucking bitch because your daughter is in love with a girl with a reputation?!"

Suddenly everything was silent, and Quinn, Puck, and my mom all stared at me with wide, shocked eyes. What did I say?

"Oh... my... god..." I gasped, my own eyes widening. I covered my mouth.

"Y-You l-l-love B-Brittany?" Puck sounded like a beaten puppy.

I bit my lip, but nodded reluctantly.

Silence.

"B-But... you... wow." Quinn's jaw was open in shock.

More silence.

"You are no longer my daughter." Mami spat before walking out the door. I watched her, my heart suddenly aching.

"We're gonna... go now." Puck scooted by me with Quinn at his heels. She turned to me.

"San, I'm sorry I was a bitch. Call me if you need to talk, okay?" She didn't leave until I nodded.

When I was alone, I collapsed on the cool kitchen tile and let the tears spill over. I quietly sobbed, fighting to keep myself silent. I didn't say that, I didn't mean that, and mami didn't mean it...

I felt arms wrap around me, and I leaned into the familiar feel. Her blonde hair smelled delicious and tempting as I snuggled into her, fighting more tears but failing horribly.

"Shh, it's okay, babe, it's okay." Brittany cooed into my ear.

I looked up at her and kissed her desperately. She returned it passionately, and we melted together.

She pulled away. "You hungry, hun?"

I noticed she was wearing my OTHER silk robe, my black one, and I smiled with a nod. She looked good in it. And I mean _good_.

She wiped my cheeks, kissed my nose lightly, then stood up and walked to the fridge. "What're you in the mood for?"

I thought for a moment. "Waffles, please."

"Waffles it is!" She opened the freezer and grabbed Eggo waffles.

As I ate my golden brown waffles, I looked over at her. Did she hear what happened? Did she hear what I said? I didn't mean it! I'm not in love with Britt!

… Right?

XxXxXxX

_** Brittany's POV**_

I leaned down by the vent that led to the kitchen. If her mom was down there, there was sure to be an argument. I listened closely.

Soon enough, I started to hear yelling.

"I _forbid _you to ever see that slut again!" I heard faintly.

"Forbid me?" I heard San snort. Like I give a fuck! You don't understand my feelings for her!"

Feelings? She had feelings? I felt that familiar tug in my chest and inwardly scolded myself. _No, Brittany, remember what happened with Jessica. Don't. Fall. In love._

"I fucking _love _her!" Suddenly my attention was back to the vent and the mother and daughter screaming at each other.

Holy shit. I noticed the awkward silence that passed through the entire house.

She _loves_ me? As in _l-o-v-e _love? As in the kind of feeling that will make you do anything for them?

I held my breath, but couldn't hear the rest of the conversation until her mother said, "You are no longer my daughter." ouch.

The door slammed shut after a minute or so, and I grabbed a black silk robe, tying it tightly around my waist.

I silently crept downstairs, hearing quiet sobs echo from the kitchen.

My heart broke at the crumpled girl before me. I hated seeing her so sad. She was usually so strong, which made her breaking down a lot worse.

My thoughts were consumed by her words as we ate. _Love_? No, she didn't love me. She couldn't...

~RAWR~

_**Santana's POV**_

I twisted the water on and let the robe slowly slide down my arms. I put my hand under the drops to test the temperature before slipping into the shower.

I sighed with a shudder.

The radio hummed in the background and I closed my eyes listening to the tunes. I sang along happily, not caring if Brittany – who was in my room watching something – heard me or not.

_Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

My voice rose above the noise of the water droplets hitting the tiles as I sang.

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped. "Brittany?"

No answer. The door shut. I peered passed the glass door and gasped when I saw nobody was there. The hair stood up in the back of my neck as fear settled in my body.

"Brittany I swear to God this _isn't funny_!" I growled. "If you jump out and scare me I swear we won't have sex _ever again_!"

The shower door opened and I screamed. She stood there laughing but I glared at her.

"You're a bitch!" I snarled.

She took her own robe off and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, San, but it was just _too easy_."

I turned away from her with my arms crossed.

She stepped into the small shower, closed the sliding door, and pressed her front against my back. "I'm sorry, really, please don't be mad."

I bit my tongue to keep from talking.

"Awe, _San_, don't be mad, please!" She begged. "I promise to make it up to you!"

_ Hm... tempting._ I thought as I leaned into her.

She noticed the slight change.

"I know how to make it up to you..." She husked as she kissed my pulse point. My breath hitched. "Shower sex _is_ the best kind... besides car sex."

I blushed and turned around to face her. "I-I've never..."

She pulled away, her eyebrows at her hairline. "You've _never_ had sex in the shower before?"

I shook my head. "Or the car..."

"Holy shit!" Brittany gasped, then her eyes went dark again and her eyes trailed up and down my body. "Well, there's a first for everything..."

Our lips met, slowly kissing at first, then escalated quickly. Her hands groped my ass as my hands palmed her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and I shivered.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Brittany pushed me back against the shower wall, and I gasped. Heat pooled between my legs, and I bucked my hips into her.

She pulled away, smirking. "Well, _someone_ is eager."

"Shut up and fuck me..." I groaned.

She grinned. "I'd be delighted to."

Our lips met hungrily, and she let her fingers slowly slide down my body. They gently rubbed against my clit and I gasped loudly. She made small circles around my bundle of nerves, earning her a few more moans of her name.

"Britt... _more_..." I begged.

She moved her lips against my neck gently. Her teeth lightly bit my skin as her fingers dipped inside me. I gasped and groaned at the same time.

"_Oh_... necesito más..." I panted.

She leaned away with a quiet moan. "Yeah, speak Spanish to me, baby."

I gasped as her fingers thrust in and out of me, her thumb circling my clit. "Más rápido!" I ordered as my moans grew louder. "_Ooh, _yes!" My hips bucked against her fast-moving fingers as they started to curl. "_Brittany_, s-so _close_!" My knees shook, my thighs quaked, and my loud moans were now screams of pleasure."Oh _fuck_! B-_Brittany_!"

My walls clenched around her finges one last time as a final moan escaped my lips. She slowed down her pace as I came down from my high, one strong arm keeping me up. My breathing went back to normal, and I looked into her blue eyes.

"Well, now that some tension has been relieved, can I actually shower?" I joked.

She squeezed some strawberry-scented liquid soap into her hands. "Of course, but _I_ get to wash you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more rounds in the shower, we settled down on my bed, in shorts and t-shirts, and watched TV.

"I just don't understand why shows can't just make a couple happen and _keep it_ happening!" Brittany complained. "I'm pretty sure that main character has had like _five_ different boyfriends, and like one girlfriend."

"_Unconfirmed_ girlfriend." I corrected.

"Oh no, they were dating. It was obvious. You could tell by the way they acted. I bet the actresses were fucking."

I laughed hard. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that one is knocked up."

"No way. She's gay."

"Bi."

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "All I'm saying is, these shows try too hard with their damn drama. How are you _into_ this shit?"

I smirked. "The same way you're into Disney."

She stuck her lip out in a pout. "Hey, don't diss Disney."

"I can't say no to such an adorable pout, now can I?" I cooed in a baby voice, pinching her cheek.

She giggled and pushed my hand away. "I'm not adorable, I'm manly!"

I chuckled. "Okay, Britty-Boo, of course you are."

"Don't call me that!" She gasped, horrified.

"Call you what, Britty?" I smirked.

She put her fingers in her ears. "_That_! It's humiliating!"

"Aw, don't be ashamed, Britty-Boo." I teased.

She suddenly grew a devilish grin. "Okay, I won't, _Sanny_."

I rolled my eyes. "You gotta do better than that, Britty."

"Sanny."

"Britty."

"Sanny the tanny nanny."

I started to laugh hard. "What the hell?"

"I wanted to rhyme."

"Since when am I a nanny?"

"Since you let me live here!"

"Oh, okay. So I've been fucking a little kid. Good to know. Jail sounds fun."

She giggled. "Well, I'm a _hot_ little kid, so it's okay."

I smiled at her, and let my eyes roam over her body, taking in every detail. "Hm... you are? I haven't noticed."

She grinned. "Really? I would've thought otherwise, considering you were screaming my name not one hour ago."  
"Oh no, Britt, _you_ were screaming _my _name."

"Haha, only because one sexy-ass Latina who's a sex goddess was fucking me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello, is Santana Lopez there?" Mr Schue's voice asked.

"Yep. To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr S?" I replied.

"Well, you've been absent from school for a while, is everything okay?"

"Of course! I'm just making sure Britt-Britt here doesn't get lonely." I let my fingers trail along her thighs teasingly, and grinned when I heard a quiet moan.

"Brittany is with you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, well, I still expect a duet from you two Monday. Okay?"

"Alright, Mr Schue."

"Hope your eye gets better soon. Bye." He hung up after I mumbled "later".

I turned to Brittany.

"Mr Schue called your house?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently he was worried." I relaxed next to her again.

"Well, your eye is getting better, so that's a plus." She pointed out.

"True." I nodded, gently touching the lightly bruised area.

It was turning yellow. Not pretty, but a start.

I cuddled into the warmth of the blonde beside me. I had no idea what we were, but whatever it was, it was nice. Just because we could share moments like this together; cuddling on my bed, alone, quiet, nothing but each others company. It was soothing, and I loved it more than I'd care to admit to anyone.

I sighed happily.

"Feeling good, are we?" Brittany teased.

"Mmhm." I hummed.

"So, what are we going to sing for our duet?"

"Not sure."

"What do you want to do?"

I shrugged and turned into her neck, lightly sliding my lips along the skin there.

She giggled. "That tickles, San."

I grinned. "Good."

I nibbled gently on her neck and her breath hitched.

"Wanna see a movie tonight?" She blurted.

I pulled away to look at her. "What movie?"

She shrugged. "Something scary?"

I nodded. "Okay... is this... is this a date?"

She blushed. "Uh... do you _want_ it to be?"

Yes. So much. So very much. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then, it's a date."

We returned to our original cuddle position, our legs overlapping, our arms entwined, and our bodies as one.

My heart sped up. I'm going on a date with Brittany Pierce. The smile that came to my face was wide and probably wouldn't go away the rest of the day.

But who cares? Because I'm going on a date with Brittany.

* * *

**This chapter was written in memory of Cory Monteith. May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013  
**

**Don't stop believing**

**RIP Cory  
**


End file.
